


Panda Bear

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Boners, Brief homophobic scene, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Guilt, Guilty Fantasies, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Public Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, dubious consent due to sleep, last chapter is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Sapnap only planned to stay for the night, gaming with his friend Badboyhalo. He hadn't planned on falling asleep partway through. Or to wake up with his friend passed out on top of him. And definitely not to wake up to his friend grinding on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Nick | Sapnap, Sapnap/Badboyhalo
Comments: 138
Kudos: 1050





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this chapter falls very very deeply into the dubious consent category because one of them is asleep and neither are really able to say yes/no. If this could be potentially upsetting or even triggering for you I would advise not reading. This is not a scenario that would be okay irl.

Sapnap blinked awake with a sleepy snort, shivering a little as he slowly came to. The room was dark and lit only by the tv screen, still paused on the game of survival they’d been playing. He was laying back on Badboyhalo’s couch, head propped up on the armrest (and that was bound to leave him with an aching neck later) and… there was a pleasant warm weight on top of him. Sapnap blinked blearily down, his movements making Bad, fast asleep with his head on Sapnap’s chest, murmuring and wiggling against him, his cheek pressed to Sapnap’s shirt and lips parted just a little.

For a moment he just stared, taking in his friend. He’d certainly heard Bad being sleepy over streams and on videos but it was different seeing him dead asleep. He looked so relaxed and his soft snoring was honestly kind of adorable? Bad was so self-conscious, even just hanging out casually he had a habit of tugging his hood up and ducking his head when Sapnap looked over. There was something touching to see him so open and unguarded in sleep.

Bad made a low breathy sound, shifting again, and for the first time Sapnap became aware that their legs were tangled up and his sleeping friend was straddling his leg. Sapnap swallowed audibly, eyes widening at the feel of the hardness against him. A needy mumble escaped Bad’s lips, his hips grinding uncoordinated and getting more firm as his body seemed to realize someone’s presence.

There was a long moment where he was just stunned, one hand partly trapped at his side between the back of the couch and Bad’s body, and the other hanging off the side, his eyes trained on his friend’s face as he gasped and made needy little sounds. And then he jerked his hands up and pressed them to Bad’s shoulders, pushing gently. He was afraid to wake him and deal with the awkwardness and embarrassment, god the embarrassment, Bad might never look him in the eyes again.

He pushed at his friend’s shoulders, considering attempting to roll onto the floor and let Bad remain sleeping on the couch but Bad gave a gasp and gripped him tighter, dislodging his grip as he snuggled close. Sapnap had to stifle a distressed groan as Bad tugged himself up a little, until his face was pressed into Sapnap’s neck and he was straddling his thigh. Sapnap slumped back onto the couch cushions, face burning and his stomach twisting anxiously, he didn’t want to freak his friend out, he and Bad were close, not George and Dream close but still-

A shocked gasp escaped his lips as Bad’s continued grinding pressed his thigh between Sapnap’s. A shiver ran up his back as his friend rubbed against him and he gripped the couch, biting his lip. Oh fuck, that was, it was so hard, a firm rubbing against his cock through the cotton of his sweatpants…. His face got even hotter as he hardened, breath getting more ragged into almost-pants. Bad whined and the wet press of his mouth against Sapnap’s neck just added to the sensation, tingles of pleasure shooting through his lower abdomen.

He arched back, hips rocking up as Bad kept grinding, his needy sounds getting louder in the quiet of the room. He’d never heard his friend like this, the whines and gasps and low moans and for a moment he imagined what his name would sound like on Bad’s lips when he- Sapnap groaned, hands slipping to rest nervously on his friend’s hips, he shouldn’t be enjoying this… Bad was his friend and he didn’t know what he was doing, but _fuck_ it felt so good. 

Sapnap tried to stifle his sounds but they kept escaping and mixing with those of his friend. He bit his lip and rocked up, the rough press of Bad’s thigh against his cock, even through his pants, making him twitch desperately. Sapnap could feel the softness of Bad’s pajama pants under his hands and he groaned as he gripped a little tighter at his friend’s hips, hyper aware of how easy it would be to tug them down. Oh god, he… he wanted to feel his friend’s bare skin against his own. Shamefully he let himself press more firmly, feeling the warmth and firmness of skin under the thin fabric.

“Oh, I wan-, please…” Bad’s voice slurred against the skin of his neck, needy and wanting. Sapnap froze, eyes wide as his friend spoke. “Nnh please… touch my- nn want you in my…” whines and gasps interlaced with the mumbled words, all breathy as he kept grinding down into his friend.

Sapnap felt his breath catch in his throat, face flushing with even more heat at the words. He arched up into his friend, biting his lip as he almost got dizzy. Bad felt so incredibly good against him and hearing something dirty coming from his friend’s mouth sent a new round of tingles up his spine. Like he was bringing out something forbidden and god he _liked_ it. He let his hands slide up to pet Bad’s back, feeling the slight dampness of his sweat under his palms. The pleasure was rising as their cocks continued to rub against one another through their pants, their voices getting breathier, reduced to choked whines and pants. 

Sapnap felt so lightheaded, the breathy cries and wet mouth against his neck, the feel of Bad rocking desperately into him, grinding down so firmly it felt like he was trying to fuse their bodies... it was so much. The pleasure reached it’s peak and he arched up, gasping out Bad’s name as his body shook, his vision blurring as he came. His cock kept twitching, slicking the front of his sweatpants with cum as his hips shook, still arched and pressed into his friend.

Bad cried out into his neck, a shameless whine as he jerked one last time into him and then slumped like a ragdoll. Sapnap felt like he was melting, his entire lower half full of that delicious hot tingling you get after an intense orgasm, his thighs twitching still. The slick of his cum, so hot against his oversensitive cock, was probably going to feel a little gross in a bit, but at this moment, it just added to the pleasant afterglow. He breathed deeply, hands unconsciously petting his friend’s back.

Bad was shivering on top of him, shifting a little to rest his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. The room was quiet once more, only the soft buzz of the television and the distant sound of traffic from outside besides their breathing. Sapnap swallowed, the rush of the orgasm finally ebbing a little and mental clarity returning. Oh god he- they… oh he really hoped Bad didn’t wake up right now. He felt so guilty, Bad had been having a wet dream, he wasn’t supposed to take advantage of that, god he was such a _creep_ -

“Nhn… I love you Sapnap… my panda...” Bad murmured, hands gripping him tighter as he wiggled on top of him, nuzzling his shoulder. And then he began snoring, his body slumping even more, like a warm blanket on top of him.

Sapnap swallowed hard, blinking in shock and he strained his neck a little so he could see his friend. Well, from what he could see from the awkward angle they were in. Bad looked so serene. Did Bad... like him? Like more than friends? His eyes focused on his friend’s lips, a little wet and shiny, and for a moment he imagined kissing him and flushed deeply. He didn’t know what to do with this, this was all so much. 

As Bad fell back into a deeper sleep, Sapnap worried his own bottom lip with his teeth and studied his features. He was cute, and Sapnap had always thought he was cute but… he wasn’t sure if it had been anything like a crush. He’d have to think on that, when he wasn’t so overwhelmed and sticky and under the cutest pancake of Badboyhalo. Maybe this would be less awkward in the morning? He closed his eyes and let the sound of Bad’s little snores and breathes soothe him.


	2. Chapter 2

Badboyhalo was awoken by demanding yips and scratching at the closed lounge door. He scrunched his face up, the bright sunlight and Rat’s barks demanding he wake up. But he was so comfy… he groaned a little and nuzzled the fabric under his face. Gosh he really was so comfortable, even though his back was a little chilled, he was laying on something so warm and oddly firm. And… moving? A rhythmic up rise and fall motion against him, accompanied by soft snores.

He opened his eyes, blinking the blurriness away as he registered that his cheek was pressed to his friend’s shoulder. If he craned his head he could see the bare skin of Sapnap’s neck and the other’s chin, a tiny line of drool glinting in the sun. For a moment he didn’t fully register what was going on. Why is…? Oh they fell asleep on the couch?

He gingerly found spaces on the couch, not touching Sapnap to push himself up. He didn’t want to wake him up, he looked very  cute and comfortable… Bad froze at the thought. He looked  _ comfortable _ . Oh dear he really should have gone to bed last night, or offered it to Sapnap, although then he’d have had to change the bedding because it was pretty rude to offer a bed with used sheets- 

Sapnap murmured in his sleep and shifted and Bad froze, hoping he hadn’t woken his friend up. But the younger man just gave another low noise before relaxing once more. Bad let himself take in his face, soft and open in his sleep, lips parted as he breathed deep and slow. Sapnap’s lashes were remarkably long, a contrast to his skin. He bit his lip a little guiltily, averting his eyes and attempted to push himself up more.

And then he became aware of an unpleasant tug between his legs as he shifted his thigh. Wha- _ ouch _ ?! He bit down a yelp as he pushed himself off the couch and the sharp sting almost made his eyes water. He backed away from the couch, wincing as every step caused a small painful twinge. Okay feed Rat, then deal with this, he can do that.

Bad felt a little guilty that his greeting to his best girl is a little lackluster but he tried his best, even if crouching down to feed her breakfast left him hissing in pain between the sing-song tone he can’t help but take with the dog. “How are you doing doggo? Do you want some food? You’re such a good girl, yes you are, you are!” Rat licks his hand and barks, her whole little white-furred body vibrating with delight. Bad smiles and pets her head before getting to his feet with another hiss.

Thank goodness the bathroom wasn’t far down the hall,and his other roommates were on a trip this weekend. He shut the door behind him and slid the bolt lock closed, sighing a little in relief. And then he switched the shower on and finally tugged the waistband of his sweatpants to look. A mortified squawk escaped his lips, oh dear, oh dear he really had- while sleeping on top of one of his best friends?! Oh sweet muffin he hoped Sapnap had slept through that, he hadn’t had a wet dream in months.

Of course there was a high chance the aforementioned wet dream was connected to his friend… Bad stripped off his clothes with a yelp as the dried  substance stuck to his skin and rolled them into a tight ball, burying them at the bottom of the laundry hamper. He’d deal with those later. Right now he just wanted to feel clean and wash off the embarrassment. 

He left his glasses on the towelling rack and stepped into the shower, tugging the curtain closed behind him. The water felt wonderfully warm on his shoulders and he let out a deep exhale. He spent several minutes just standing under the spray and enjoying the sensation but reconsidering his water bill he reached for the small metal rack, rusting just a little at the joints for his shampoo. Bad couldn't help humming a little tune as he massaged the soap lather into his scalp. 

A trickle of warm water ran down the side of his stomach and onto his thigh and he worried his lip, trying not to think about what had transpired in his sleep. He felt mortified already, he couldn’t imagine how he’d feel once Sapnap woke up and he had to look his friend in the eye.

Bad wasn’t even sure when this had even started. He was fond of all his friends and was excited to spend time with them at any opportunity. By all rights his best friends were Skeppy and A6d, but Sapnap had wormed himself in there. Bad bit his lip as he scrubbed his body with his loofah. Sapnap had earned himself a cute nickname and proven to be one of the most fun debate partners and he was smart and funny and kind and handsome and- 

He couldn’t help the flustered little squeak that escaped his throat, worrying his lip between his teeth. Oh muffin he... really had it bad. From the rush of excitement he’d get whenever he heard the deep drawl of Sapnap’s voice on call to the _ dreams _ he’d been having the past few months…. goodness he was a mess. He took a deep breath and shut off the water spray.

He didn’t even want to think about what must have happened in his sleep. There was a big fudging difference between having dirty dreams about one of your best friends when alone in your own bed… and having one while snuggled up to the very same friend! Bad roughly towelled his hair and shivered at the slight chill from the crisp morning air. He couldn’t really remember what had happened in this particular dream but considering what most of the others had included… Bad swallowed hard and felt heat flood his cheeks again... he could well imagine.

Rat barked in greeting as he snuck down the hall to his room, a striped towel clutched around his waist. Okay he needed a distraction because otherwise he was going to start fixating on those dreams and he did  _ not _ want to have them in his head when he had to face Sapnap again. It was going to be awkward enough already, Bad didn’t know if he could live through it if all he could visualize was his friend tugging him down into his bed on top of him and what Sapnap’s lips might feel like and-

No!  _ No _ he was not thinking about this! He growled in frustration and reached for his clothes. He was going to throw some clothes on and make pancakes for breakfast! Bad strained his ears for a moment, picking up the soft snores across the hall and the little skittering of Rat in the kitchen. His heart thudded in his chest and he gave a wistful little sigh, oh he’d be happy to wake up to both of those every morning if he could.

A lovely breakfast of pancakes sounded like a decent apology to Sapnap for doing unspeakable inappropriate things to him in the night. And with luck his friend had slept through the whole embarrassing affair.

  
  


********

Sapnap woke up a second time cold and aching, his mouth dry. He was still on the couch, his neck still at that awkward angle that the unyielding nature of couch armrests always seemed to cause. He blinked and smacked his lips a little sleepily, arching to stretch his back and shoulders. The light through the window was a tad blinding, it must be mid-late morning and Bad was not here? Sapnap tugged himself up and rubbed a hand over his eyes with a yawn. 

There was a slightly-muffled clatter from the kitchen followed by some soft barks and Bad’s voice as he sang one of his made-up-on-the-spot ditties. He felt fondness well up inside him, before he recalled the previous night and the warm feeling twisted into a jarring stab of guilt through his gut. He glanced down, there were no stains through his sweatpants thank god. Hopefully Bad just thought he’d had a wet dream? Which was technically the truth… 

Sapnap let a deep sigh escape, trying to swallow the guilt. He’d make it up to his friend and not let it happen again. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship or make Bad feel awful, the guy was too nice. His shirt felt a little sweaty, sticking to his skin, so he tugged it over his head and stood up. Act normal and have a nice day, he could do this!

He was on his way to the bathroom when he noticed the scent. God Bad was making pancakes?! His mouth watered at the scent and he allowed his feet to take him to the open kitchen door. Bad was wearing a loosely-tied apron and wiggling a little as he flipped a pancake, singing and completely focused on his task.

“-oh and then you flip it, then cover it in syrup and sip it, it’s pancake time, fluffy pancake time!-”

Sapnap felt butterflies flitter in his stomach, god Bad was so cute? He had the sudden urge to sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around his friend to make him squeak. His hand clenched on his crumpled up shirt and he mumbled out a “Mornin’,”

Bad startled with a yelp and visibly struggled to not drop the pancake he’d been in the process of catching in the pan. Sapnap couldn’t help the low bark of laughter that escaped as his friend gingerly tilted the pan and flipped the pancake onto a stack of them on a plate next to the stove. He pouted and turned towards the door, no doubt about to tell Sapnap off for scaring him while cooking but he froze just as his lips parted.

Sapnap blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion before he followed Bad’s gaze and realized his friend was looking at his bare chest. He tugged his shirt up a little and pressed it to his chest, an awkward giggle escaping. “Ah sorry man, my shirt was sweaty. Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

He watched as Bad swallowed and… was that a blush on his friend’s cheeks? Maybe it was just the lighting. “That’s fine! I can add it to the laundry if you want Pandas?” Bad bit his lip and fumbled with the stove to turn off the heat. “I made some dee-licious pancakes for breakfast and I thought we could do something nice out today because it’s so sunny outside? Whatever you’d like to do Sapnap,” Bad’s voice was flustered and honestly it was completely endearing.

“Bad you’re an angel, they look so good?!” He scrunched up his nose when he felt a little tickle but the sneeze didn’t come. When Bad looked back at him, brushing his palms on his apron, he jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom, “I’m gonna shower first if that’s okay?” 

“Sapnap they’re going to be cold!” his friend admonished, crossing his arms over his chest. And then he was rolling his eyes, a small smile curling at his lips, voice taking on a teasing tone “Be quick! I went to all this trouble to feed my friend and this is how he repays me?!”

He laughed and waved, turning to head down the hall “yeah yeah I’ll speedrun it!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments, I feel really touched >//<
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing and lovely Abbaecchio <3

There’s some truth to the joke that trying to work out a stranger’s shower is akin to some ancient puzzle that opens a portal to an unknown evil. Sapnap fiddles with the temperature knob for a while, sticking his tongue out just a little as he attempts to get it right. The sun through the frosted glass window casts a rectangle of light on the floor and he wonders for a moment what he should suggest they do for the day. 

The hot water feels wonderful on his shoulders, soothing the slight ache left from his awkward sleeping position. He’s in the middle of scrubbing water on his face with his palms when he realizes he completely forgot to bring his little bag of toiletries with him and he almost facepalms. Well his friend probably wouldn’t mind too much if he borrowed just a little of his stuff… Sapnap grabs the shower gel and swallows, the idea of using Bad’s personal soap feels oddly intimate.

He’s rubbing soap suds into his body when his mind shifts back to that _look_ that Bad gave him in the kitchen. If he didn’t know better he’d have said Bad was checking him out… 

Sapnap shivered in place, despite the heat of the water and his hands, still in the process of soaping his chest, slide downwards subconsciously. All he can think of is those sounds Bad made last night, the feel of his friend’s body against his and those words mumbled into his neck. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, leaning back against the tiles, wet and cold against his spine, and lets himself touch.

It’s almost a shock to wrap his hand around himself, he shamefully envisions Bad pressing him back into the wall, his fingers curling around his cock and stroking. He’d be gentle, and slow enough to tease probably, maybe with one of those flustered little grins he does and Sapnap has to press his other hand over his mouth as he arches and groans. Bad is so close, God he could walk in right now if he wanted, tug the curtain aside and touch him and-and-

Sapnap sees stars behind his eyelids, moaning into the flesh of his palm desperately as he cums hard. His whole body is shaking, the pleasure bursting within and leaving him tingly and panting harshly. He slumps back, letting his eyes open and glancing down, wincing as the water washes away the evidence. There’s a flicker of guilt in his gut and he lets out a shuddering breath, fuck this really wasn’t good, he couldn’t get his friend out of his head.

********

Bad placed a plate over Sapnap’s share of pancakes to keep them warm and sat at the tiny kitchen table with his own set and a glass of orange juice. Rat rubs against his leg with her little furred body with a little pleading whine and he tears a tiny piece to give her. He can’t deny his precious girl anything, he’s really a softie when it comes to her. “Just this little bit though doggo, because it’s not really good for you.” She woofs in response and lays under his chair, her tail wagging lazily. 

His stomach rumbles as he drizzles syrup over his breakfast, my goodness he’s absolutely starving. Bad hums thoughtfully as he takes his first bite, they’re good! He’s made fluffier ones in the past but these are delicious and not too overdone. He doesn’t usually bother cooking breakfast, he’s an oatmeal or toast kind of guy (or occasionally the-I-slept-until-past-noon-and-what-is-breakfast kind of guy). It’s nice to make the effort though and he really hopes Sapnap will like them.

Thinking of his friend reminds him quite suddenly what he’s doing right now, Bad swallows hard and takes a hurried bite, trying to distract himself from imagining Sapnap naked in his shower, water running down his bare skin- Bad chokes on the chunk of pancake and ends up thumping his chest, face red from the exertion as much as that image. He wheezes and takes a chug of water, throat burning.

Rat is yipping in concern and he lets his free hand reach down so she can sniff it, and he scritches her cheek a little to reassure her. She’s such a good little dog. “My good little girl, you’re so sweet to me, aren’t you? Oh doggo I think I might have a bit of a problem huh?” He looks down at her, leaning over the edge of his chair, his voice sing-songy. In response she licks his fingers, “yeah that’s what I thought you’d say, you adorable little muffin.”

He hears the bathroom door open and there’s an awkward laugh from the hallway. “So, funny story, _heh_ , guess who went to shower without taking his bag?” Sapnap sounds absolutely mortified and it takes a moment to register what he means. Oh, oh dear, he’d offered Sapnap a towel the day before but his friend had insisted he could use the one in his bag and he didn’t want to be a bother (honestly at that moment he had just been impressed Sapnap had remembered to bring a towel). But it occurs to him the clean towels are still sitting folded in one of his roommates' closet, which ended up being the designated ‘laundry cabinet’. 

Which means his friend is naked and dripping in the hallway. “Oh my goodness, Sapnap?!” Bad throws his hands over his face and feels his cheeks burn. “I’ll cover my eyes so you can get your stuff, you dumb muffin!” He decidedly ignores the brief thought that he should peek and holds his hands over his eyes, voice a mix of embarrassment and amusement, “tell me when I can look okay? My pancakes will get cold!”

“Thanks dude,” the words come in a flustered laugh and he hears the thud of feet as Sapnap runs past the door and down the hall to the lounge. The mental image of Sapnap nyooming at the speed of light is honestly hilarious and he ends up giggling, little barks of laughter escaping as he hunches over the table.

“Hey stop laughing at me! You’re hurting my feelings Bad!” Sapnap whines in a very obviously-fake hurt tone from presumably the lounge doorway. Bad can’t help another snort of laughter at that, hearing his friend gasp in mock offense and wheezing all the more at it. “Okay you can look again Bad, I’ll go get dressed, see you in 5.” And there’s soft shifting before the door shuts.

Bad drops his hands and shakes his head with a grin before going back to his cold pancakes. They weren’t as good as when they were hot but he was hungry and syrup was never a bad thing. Sapnap hadn’t lied, it only took him a couple of minutes to throw his clothes on and shuffle back down the hall.

“S’up?” 

Bad lifts his head and swallows the last mouthful, raising his eyebrows a little. Sapnap _is_ dressed, in a hoodie and pair of shorts that hang just below the knee, but his hair is still _dripping_ a little. “Nice of you to finally join us, Sapittus Napittus!” Gosh he feels a wave of soft fondness when Sapnap grins at the nickname and he stands up to put his plate in the sink. “Oh I left your pancakes on the side, hopefully they’re still warm… ish.”

“Thank you kind sir,” Sapnap gave him a mock bow and took the plate, leaning over to grab the syrup from the table and drizzling a pool on the top pancake. He settled with his hip against the counter, simply rolling the first crepe and eating it with his hands like a heathen. “Mmm these are good!” his friend speaks with his mouthful and Bad is half offended but he just can’t help the wheeze of laughter at Sapnap’s stuffed cheeks.

“If you get syrup on your hoodie that’s all on you, you muffin,” Bad chuckles and starts filling up the sink, adding some lemon dish soap. Might as well get the dishes done now otherwise he’s bound to forget later, and gosh definitely before the remnants of batter harden on the mixing bowl and become an impenetrable force. He tugs on some bright yellow rubber gloves and peeks over his shoulder, feeling an amused fondness as Sapnap awkwardly trying to take huge bites without dripping syrup anywhere. “So what do you want to do today Sap-a-nap? I was thinking we could head to Applebee's later, and we could game a bit before? Or anything, your choice!” 

“Hmm, that soun’s goo’” Sapnap speaks around a large mouthful of pancake and honestly if he didn’t look ridiculous with his cheeks all round like a hamster Bad would yell about how he’s going to make himself choke. 

There’s the sound of Rat giving her whole little body a shake behind them and then she’s pressing her little paws against Sapnap’s shins and yipping. “Maybe we should take her on a walk now?” his friend passes his plate over before reaching down to pet the dog’s head, “would you like that? Wanna hang out with the coolest guy in the world, and Badboyhalo?” 

“Hey!” If Sapnap’s voice wasn’t adorably soft right now Bad would be mad.

He takes in his friend squatting down so he can pet Rat easier, grinning as she barks excitedly and oh gosh that’s adorable. His little girl can be so skittish and wary and she’s taken so easily to Sapnap, it makes his heart ache all the more for his friend. He feels heat rise in his cheeks and turns back to finish the dishes with a flustered laugh to hide it. “Yeah that sounds like a good plan! There’s a nice little park not far away, we can tire her out a little and then head to the restaurant, or come back and order something later.” 

Bad finishes the dishes and leaves them to dry, tugging off the gloves and apron. Sapnap has found one of Rat’s toys and is now on his hands and knees practically under the table with her, playing a very gentle variation of tug of war. He tries to not let his traitorous eyes wander to his friend’s ass. Sapnap needs to stop leaning forwards on his belly when the dog tugs at the toy, it’s shoving his butt up and… okay he’s going to need a distraction because he’s _staring_ and biting his lip.

“Okay lemme just get some water because it looks hot outside and we can head out yeah? You might get a bit hot in that hoodie though.” It’s not hard to find the plastic bottle in the bottom of the fridge and keeping his hands and mind busy helps both from wandering into dangerous territory. Fudge, no one has ever made him feel like this, not even crushes in the past. He keeps listening to them play, Sapnap’s voice taking on a slight soft babying tone that makes him weak. Okay, bottle of water, leash, collapsible water bowl for Rat, just gotta shove them in his backpack and they’re ready.

“Eh it’s fine, I’ve got a T under this, I’ll just take my hoodie off. Bad come on, I’m from _Texas_ , I know heat!” Sapnap grins wickedly at him as he gets to his feet, dusting off his knees.

“Dry heat! You’re in Florida Snapmap, you do not know the evils of humidity.” He shakes his head when his friend simply shrugs and makes his way to the doorway to get his shoes on. Bad gently wrestles his wiggly dog into her harness and clips on the leash, nuzzling her head. “My little cute bubbo, are you ready for a walk? You wanna go on a walk?” She yips and licks his cheek making him laugh, “I’ll take that as a yes huh?”

*******

The park _was_ hot. It was nearing noon after all, the sun high in the sky, and Sapnap had to concede that Bad had been right. The sky was a wonderful blue, only a few white fluffy clouds in the distance and birds chirped in the trees around them. Surprisingly given the weather the park wasn’t too crowded, just a few families and some runners. Sapnap pretends he’s not sweating in his hoodie, hands in his pockets as he matches Bad’s pace. Their walk isn’t the most fluid, Rat pauses often to sniff or examine something along the pathway. 

“-oh! And then you’re not going to believe this, five, let me repeat that, FIVE creepers spawned inside my house. I was a goner Sapnap, I was well and truly muffined. I don’t think I ever moved so fast in Minecraft before, I just ran. And they all exploded behind me!! At once!” Bad is gesturing with his free hand, eyes wide and face adorably animated and Sapnap smiles as he giggles a little along with him.

“So you got away huh?” He takes a breath and blows up at the hair falling over his eyes. It’s too hot and it’s making his head sweat a little, he hopes it’s not too obvious.

Bad’s mouth twitches as though he’s trying not to laugh and then looks ahead, oddly serious, his voice deadpan as he says “then I ran right into a ravine.”

Sapnap can’t hold back the loud guffaw of laughter that escapes and he almost doubles over. Oh he knows Bad and not only is that image absolutely hilarious but- “you screamed and rage-quit didn’t you?”

“Shut up! You annoying ragamuffin.” He’s gone a little red and Sapnap loves the embarrassed grin he receives. “Wanna sit down for a minute? There’s a little stream past these trees.” Bad gestures to a well worn path behind a clump of trees. Rat seems to know what he means because she barks excitedly and tugs on her leash. 

They make their way past the trees and arrive at what Sapnap assumes is a manmade stream, the edges neatly edged with stones, though the grass has overgrown and hangs over the edge and moss covers the once grey stone. There are trees around the stream and despite the rumble of traffic in the streets close by, it feels peaceful. “This is beautiful, you and Rat come here a lot?” He rubs the back of his neck where sweat is beading from the heat and finally decides to tug his hoodie off.

Once he has it over his head he realizes his shirt has ridden up and he chuckles as he tugs it down again. And then he notices Bad is quiet and glances up to see him staring down at his exposed midriff, blushing and his mouth open just a little. Oh oh god, Sapnap swallows hard, feeling heat flood his cheeks and a shiver go up his spine. “Heh lemme fix that, that’s embarrassing.” His voice comes out strangled, god he needs to stop, Bad has notoriously always been easy to fluster, he could easily be reading this wrong.

Bad makes a squeaky sound, twisting around fast to tend to Rat and his voice a babble. “Aah I’m sorry! W-want some water because you’re hot-I mean _feeling_ hot, because of the heat?” He’s fumbling with the dog’s leash, wrapping it around a low branch near them and sitting down next to Rat, who seems content to lay on the grass, panting.

Sapnap lets himself flop down onto the grass alongside them, “yeah that would be great actually, you were right about the heat.” He eyes the clear water sparkling in front of them, for an urban park the stream is well kept and clean. It’s very pretty.

Bad shrugs off his backpack and digs inside, taking a quiet breath, and decides to turn the situation back to normal the only way he knows, with humor. He pulls out the bowl and pours a little of the water for Rat, which she laps at happily. He can’t help petting her head lovingly and turns to Sapnap, smiling bashfully and handing the bottle over. “Here you go my good sir.”

Sapnap takes it, feeling their fingers brush briefly and he does a little mock bow, “I thank you my squire, you have done me a great deed.” He feels joy well up in him when Bad laughs, loudly and openly and takes a swig of water, forgetting in the moment that he’s sharing the bottle with his friend and drinking directly. “Whoops, sorry about that muffinboy, I hope you aren’t scared of cooties?”

“You muffin! You have wronged me for the last time!” Bad snatches the bottle back and huffs through his nose in mock-anger before rolling his eyes and taking a drink from the bottle straight. Sapnap blinks, watching his throat bob and fighting a thought that flashes through his mind that Bad’s lips on the bottle, where his own just were.

Bad screws the lid back on and leaves the bottle between them, leaning back on his arms. He cocks his head at Sapnap and his glasses flash in the sun, “did you ever go fishing as a kid Sapnap?” There’s a pause and he laughs, turning to look towards the water, “I was just thinking about how we’d go up to the lake to fish and kayak when I was little. I found a few little Mr Squeegees and would try to keep them in a bucket as a pet.”

Sapnap stretched his legs out, enjoying the slight tickle of the grass against the back of his bare shins. “I getcha, yeah I remember summer trips too, I think we went fishing but it wasn't really my thing, I liked exploring the woods more you know? Oh damn I remember once I got lost once in the woods and they didn’t find me for hours, until after it got dark? One of the scariest moments of my life I swear… and I had to share a body with Dream in Minecraft so…” he trails off into a laughing fit and bad wheezes with him, shoving his shoulder playfully.

Bad swallowed down a sudden spark of… something that felt like jealousy. He knew Dream and Sapnap were just friends, but they had been friends for longer and had a habit of jokingly flirting. “Shush, but oh my goodness that does sound scary?! Were you okay? I remember once accidentally locking myself in a room at my grandma’s house when I was very little? And I was so scared and they had to break the handle and oh my grandma was so mad.” Bad ruffles Rat’s fur and she gives a soft woof, licking his hand.

“We were real dorks as kids huh?” Sapnap stretches, hearing a little crack from his back. “Yeah honestly I was terrified, I had nightmares for a long time.” He huffs out a breath and rubs the back of his neck,”’specially because we really were out in the country and there were coyotes howling in the distance.”

Bad whirled on him so fast he almost jerked back, looking absolutely horrified, “WHAT?! I’m sorry there was _what_ outside with you?!” Before he can respond Bad grabs his shoulders, “you can’t just bring up that you were almost eaten by coyotes as a child all nonchalantly you muffinhead?!”

Sapnap does jerk back a little and he lets out a bemused laugh, “Bad come on, look at me, I am before you and I am all good, see?” he tilts his head a little and gestures to all of himself. He’s little touched by his friend’s worry, it was sweet, if a little extreme. And then a thought came to him and he grinned, “coyotes are so bad, they’re always mad, their howling doesn’t slap and they tried to eat baby Sapnap, coyotes are bad, hashtag, coyotes are over! Woo!” 

Oh the look of annoyance on Bad’s face as he leaned back and crossed his arms in disapproval was worth the bad rapping. Even Rat seemed to be frowning at him from where she had crawled across his friend’s lap. He pumped a fist in the air “wooo!” This did not improve his audience’s response but left him cracking up.

“Alright I’m leaving,” Bad jokes and makes as though he’ll stand and Sapnap grabs his hand without even thinking about it. He pauses, half on one knee and for the first time Sapnap truly notices how green his eyes are behind his glasses.

“Nooo please, I promise I’ll drop the rap, for now?” He grins again and is relieved when Bad simply tugs him up with him. There’s a pause as they simply grin at each other, their hands still entwined and the sun lights up his friend’s cheeks and Sapnap feels butterflies in his stomach. Bad glances away with a little laugh and drops his hand to untie Rat’s leash and the moment is broken.

Cutest art by bismarine.tumblr.com!! Please check them out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author’s note: some warnings for this chapter; there is a brief scene that includes homophobia, nobody is hurt but it could be upsetting/heavy to read and there is angst. Please tread carefully and take care of yourselves!]

They did another circuit of the park, letting Rat run and roll on the grass for a while before deciding it was just too hot to stay out with her. She seemed worn out, panting and walking slowly, stopping often to sniff and eventually Bad just scoops her up gently and holds her close as they walk back. 

As they settle on the couch they chat about calling Dream and George later for a stream and discuss if being together in the flesh will give them a tactical advantage. Sapnap insists it does, since they can mute and come up with strategies, Bad comments that’s only if Sapnap actually follows the strategies. It leads to them throwing couch pillows at each other as they yell more and more ridiculous variations of the muffin insults and Rat barks at them.

“Truce, I call a truce!” Sapnap wheezes out, having wiggled off the couch during the pillow fight and ended up on his back on the floor, Bad’s last thrown cushion over his face. His chest heaves with harsh breaths and laughter and when he shifts the cushion he sees Bad is flipping a pillow threateningly in his hands, mouth quirked into a mischievous smile. “Weren’t we gonna put Rat to bed?”

Bad raises an eyebrow, smile widening as his eyes flash, “I see your game Snapmap but I’ll grant you mercy…  _ this time _ .” He sets the pillow down, stretching his back with a rather pleasant little moan. “I’ll get her all snuggly and comfy in bed and then we can head to Applebee’s.” He stands and then pauses, adjusting his glasses a bit, “oh are you hungry? We can just stay in and order a pizza or something later?  _ Not _ thin crust, don’t even think about it.” 

Sapnap laughs, a soft chuckle as he gets to his knees, reaching out a hand to scratch Rat’s head. “I didn’t say anything!” And then quieter, almost under his breath, “thin crust is good though.” He’s rewarded with one of Bad’s growly sounds of frustration and it made him laugh all the more. “And I could eat! I figure we’ll be hungry once we get there.”

“Yay! Now let’s get this little fluffy muffin into bed so she can have a little nap! Isn’t that right, my Rat needs her beauty sleep? She’s a sleepy girl!” Bad’s voice gets higher pitched as he babies his dog, beckoning to her. “Come on Rat!” She yips, pawing at his legs and her white furred tail is wagging furiously. God they’re adorable and Sapnap smiles as Bad coaxes her out of the room and into his.

He listens to them down the hall, Bad’s voice much quieter but still soft and adoring. Sapnap can imagine he’s kneeling down and petting her, coaxing her into her little doggy bed like the night before. He feels warmth bubble inside him, gosh his friend is so cute. His bag is still a mess and he roots in it to find his wallet, stuffing that in his shorts pocket and taking the still-damp towel he’d left laying over his bag lazily and draping it over the radiator instead. 

It doesn’t take too long for Rat to settle, the combination of the park trip and the heat had worn her out well. Bad makes sure the AC is on and Sapnap goes to refill her bowl of water and food, bumbling around the cupboards to find it. It feels oddly... domestic and the grateful smile his friend gives him makes him feel giddy.

He’s only been in Bad’s car once, the day before the last when Bad picked him up from the airport. And he’d been both tired from the plane ride and just overwhelmed at meeting his friend in the real world that he really hadn’t had the chance to take it in.

There’s a few empty snack bags in the back and a worn air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror. It’s one of those Yankee candle scented cards, a pale yellow and he squints it. “Vanilla cupcake huh?” 

Bad pauses in buckling his belt and a tiny flush streaks across his cheeks. “Heh it was the closest I could find to a muffin in the store.”

“You’re such a dork,” Sapnap snickers and takes out his phone, opening the Twitter app, “and you’re adorable.”

Bad stutters in the middle of an offended retort and he turns the keys in the ignition. “You’re the dork, Pandas.” He pulls out of the driveway and down the street. “It’s good we decided to go early to be honest, the traffic gets so bad around here.”

Sapnap gets a text message from Dream asking if they’re up to play again this evening and he spends the next 20 minutes that the drive takes responding to their friend’s texts and relaying them to Bad. Sapnap wonders if he should start filming his time with Bad, their fans would probably adore a proper vlog but he also knows how uncomfortable Bad is being recorded. He’d talk to him about it later.

He hasn’t been to Applebee’s in a while, but the brick building is recognizable as they drive closer. As Bad carefully turns into the parking lot, the neon apple logo bright against the dull red bricks, his stomach rumbles. “They still got that cowboy burger? That was the best!” He grins and turns to find Bad sticking his tongue out in concentration as he twists to look behind them, maneuvering the car in reverse. God that's adorable?

“Aaah I hate reversi-i-ing,” Bad was one of those people that managed to inject sing-song into almost every occasion, and Sapnap felt his lips twitch into a fond smile. The guy had  _ no _ right to be this cute. The thought that this could be counted as a date flashes through his mind and he looks down at his feet, heat building in his cheeks as his stomach flips.

“Sapnap, Sapittus?? The Sappiest of Naps?” Sapnap jumped as Bad clicked his fingers in front of his nose. “You coming in or what, muffinboy?” Bad has a little charming half grin and his hand on the door handle.

Sapnap really hopes he doesn’t look flushed or as flustered as he feels, “Yeah, lead the way Bad.” 

******

The restaurant isn’t too busy considering it’s past noon and Bad is thankful as a friendly server guides them to a table for two quickly and settles them both with menus. There’s a comforting aspect to the familiar restaurant, the ambience of people chatting, cutlery clinking and plates clacking in the kitchen and the shine of the lights on the polished wood of the tables. 

Bad sets his phone on the table out of habit and leans into his chair. He looks up to see his friend with furrowed brows, obviously skimming the menu and remembers something Sapnap had said as he was parking. “Oh you were saying something about burgers Sapnap?” 

The other takes a moment before he registers his words, lowering the printed card to meet his eyes. “Oh yeah, it’s been a couple of years since I’ve been here, but I remember they had a cowboy burger? That was the shit! So I figure I’ll get that again.”

“Language!” Bad scolds but it comes out softer than intended because he’s smiling. Their legs brush under the table and he feels a little tingle up his spine, drawing his own back tight against the chair. “I’ll probably just go for a cheeseburger, don’t judge me, ooh I might get onion rings though.” 

It’s only a minute later their server returns and asks if they’re ready to order. They both order an oreo cookie shake, Sapnap making a little quip about pandas that has them both smiling and their burgers. It’s been a while since he went out to eat with someone and it’s nice to have more than his phone to entertain him while he waits. 

“So I was thinking, I know we’re not doing another Manhunt right now, but another challenge video with the four of us could be good?” Sapnap fiddles with the strings of his hoodie, pulling them down one at a time. Bad isn’t sure why his friend even insisted on putting it back on but he guesses it’s fine with Applebee’s AC. “You know how Dream stole your skin? It might be fun to play but all the mob skins or like, ours are swapped?”

“Oooh that  _ is _ a good concept! He was such a muffinhead and he confused you a bunch of times!” He can’t help the giggles, especially when Sapnap exclaims an offended “hey!”. “Tell me I’m wrong Pandas?” Bad lets himself take on a teasing tone, enjoying the way his friend pouts.

“Maybe I’ll just take your clothes in real life, that would confuse you probably,” Sapnap mumbles, flicking the standing cocktails menu over with a tiny “pog!” under his breath.

Bad rewards him with an unimpressed look and rights the menu, pressing it back against the wooden divider the table is pressed against.. “I can’t really think of a situation where we’d end up wearing each others’ clothes Sapnap,” he laughs a little, imagining for a moment his friend wearing his glasses, he’d look ridiculous… and adorable.

The server comes back with their shakes and Bad thanks her profusely, noticing that Sapnap has a slight flush across his cheeks and won’t meet his eyes. He feels a tightening in his stomach and drags the cool glass towards him, trying not to watch as the server walks back towards the kitchen and wonder if Sapnap was checking her out. He doesn’t have the right to be jealous.

“You would look good in my merch though, and we could always do with more of your facecams Bad.” Sapnap’s voice is muffled amid the rustle of fabric and Bad looks up from where he’s watching his fingertip trace the condensation on the outside of the glass to see him tugging off his hoodie yet again. He doesn’t register the words for a moment, Sapnap removing clothing around him should be illegal, and then when he does he blushes all the more. 

“I-I’d look good?” his voice comes out a little strained and almost squeaky and he tries to backtrack, “I mean, you _ sure _ you want this muffin-top advertising your merch Pandas?” He gestures to himself with a laugh he hopes sounds less awkward than it feels.

Sapnap, who’d been taking a gulp of his milkshake jerks up, “hey hey don’t sell yourself short! You’d rock the panda hoodie.” There’s a smidge of whipped cream on Sapnap’s nose and it takes every ounce of self-restraint for Bad not to reach out to wipe it off with his thumb. “And you’re a good looking guy, Baldboyhalo or not.”

“Hey! I’m not bald anymore, it’s been growing back!” he splutters out, cheeks burning. The cold of his own shake is a nice distraction and he takes a big sip of the sugary drink. “There’s cream on your face by the way,” his words are a little slurred from his mouthful.

His friend paws at his face embarrassedly and the server returns with their burgers. Bad’s stomach growls fiercely and suddenly he realizes how hungry he is, they both look so good, with melted cheese and fries and gosh he just wants to take a giant bite. 

Sapnap digs into his fries and their legs brush again, Bad feels a shiver go up his spine and he… he is much slower pulling his leg back. He’s glad the food is there as a distraction because he knows otherwise all he’d be able to think about is how much he wants to touch his friend.

He’s monching fries when it happens, Sapnap reaches for his burger and sinks his teeth into it and he  _ moans _ . Bad feels himself freeze, chewing and swallowing the last of his mouthful as heat thrums through him and his back tingles and oh.. oh fudge he’s hard. In the middle of a restaurant, in front of one of his best friends- he pushes himself up from the table abruptly, face and ears burning, “be-be right back Sapnap, just need the- I’ll be back!” 

He ignores his friend making a noise of concern through his substantial mouthful as he rushes past their table and towards the ‘bathrooms’ sign. The restaurant is just a blur, all he can focus on is his embarrassment and how hard he is.

Bad slams into the bathroom, praying that no one was inside. It seemed blessedly empty, both cubicles open. He bites his lip and tries to avoid looking in the mirror as he passes the sink, rushing into one cubicle. He locks the door as firmly as the worn lock allows and leans back against the wall, he was breathing so hard. Gosh he couldn’t get that moan out of his head, or the feel of Sapnap’s legs brushing his and his mouth and those teases of his bare chest and just he wanted him, he wanted him  _ so very badly _ .

His cock was rock hard in his jeans, and it honestly hurt. He tried to breathe slowly, to calm himself down. What was wrong with him?! Sapnap was his friend, and he… he  _ never _ got like this, of course he had felt turned on before but he felt almost lightheaded now. He needed Sapnap, needed to press him back and tug off his shirt and kiss him and-

No no he can’t be thinking this, they’re in a restaurant, Sapnap is just outside at the table and he could come into the bathroom at any moment. Oh muffin he was going to wreck everything. Maybe he could, if he was fast, just to make it go away? Bad strains his ears, there’s no sounds except the muffled restaurant beyond the door, if someone comes in he can just stop….

Bad swallows, feeling terrified as he unbuttons his fly and tugs down his boxers. Oh he really is hard, and slick at the tip, he bites his lip and wraps his fingers around himself, the first touch like electricity. Oh, oh goodness that, he has to press his free fist to his mouth to muffle the soft moan, it feels  _ so good _ . 

It feels so naughty, touching himself so publicly, knowing Sapnap is so close, completely unaware of what he’s doing. He’s moving fast, jerking his hand desperately and gasping into the flesh of his hand. He… doesn’t usually let himself think of his friend outside of the dreams, or he tries not to, but  _ God _ he just can’t help it, he’s been surrounded by him for the past few days. 

He imagines the cubicle door is unlocked, imagines Sapnap sneaking inside and pressing his finger to his gorgeous lips with a grin and getting on his knees. The rustle of fabric and the hurried sound of skin on skin feels so loud in the quiet of the room. Would Sapnap tease him first? Coyly lick and kiss the tip and down the length until he’s shivering? He imagines precum smearing over Sapnap’s lips, reddened from being kissed hard and his cock twitches in his hand. Maybe Sapnap would just hold his hips and take him all in at once, working that pretty mouth around him as Bad’s hand pets his hair?

He’s too handsome for his own good, Bad just wants, wants to hear him moan around his cock and know he’s palming his own through his shorts. Oh oh he wants to draw back, look down into Sapnap’s eyes, glazed over with pleasure and cum all over his tongue- Bad cries out into his hand, his teeth digging as his vision goes white and he tumbles over the edge, hot cum slicking his hand as he keeps rocking into his clenched fingers, sharp jerks of his hips as he pants.

There’s a moment where he is lost in it, that delicious melting pot of pleasure after a hard orgasm, but as soon as the cum starts to cool on his skin he feels reality crash back down. Oh gosh, oh fudge what did he just do? He reaches for the toilet roll and cleans his hand and tucks himself back in hastily, his breath still rough and uneven. Guilt seeps through him, oh he’s a creep, only creeps do things like this right? 

He makes his way to the line of sinks, turning on the faucet until it’s too hot and he shoves his hands under the spray, lathering on soap and scrubbing forcefully. It burns a little but that’s good. He feels so guilty and flinches when he meets his own gaze in the mirror. There’s a clatter from outside the door and he realizes that Sapnap is probably wondering where the heck he is. 

He swallows down the guilt as much as he can, his chest tight as he dries his hands and exits the bathroom. It feels like there’s a fist squeezing his stomach, as though the entire restaurant will be able to tell what he just did by just looking at his face.

******

Sapnap fiddled with his phone, glancing over at the bathroom doors every now and then. He felt worried, Bad had been in there a few minutes, and he’d looked so panicked as he’d rushed off. He was wracking his brain to think of anything he might have done. Was it the leg brushing? Had he creeped Bad out? They’d been accidental but he’d… enjoyed the little shivers they’d caused. 

He eyed his burger, he’d only managed a couple more bites before worry had started to lick at him as the minutes ticked by and there was no sign of his friend. A few more families had started piling into the place and Sapnap wasn’t sure if the added chatter was adding to his concern. He stares down at his phone, there’s nothing happening to distract him on Twitter and Dream wasn’t answering his texts any more.

He’s about to get up to go check on Bad when there’s a hesitant and oddly subdued “hey” from behind him. Sapnap sets his phone on the table next to his plate as Bad shuffles past and gingerly sits back in his chair, eyes meeting his own briefly before focusing down at his untouched burger.

“You okay?”

Bad blinks at him and attempts a smile, “y-yeah just.. heh just felt a little uh, dizzy for a minute, maybe the sun got to me?” his friend’s voice is strained and the laugh sounds incredibly hollow. 

“Do you wanna go? Aah I guess that might be a bad idea since you’re driving.” Sapnap feels a little out of his depth and all the more guilty for it. He thinks he knows Bad pretty well but… there’s a difference in knowing a friend online and meeting them in the real world. And his guilt and crush just add to the tension. “It’s cool if you wanna go Bad, we can just get a box for these and chill at your place?”

Bad breathes out heavily and stirs through the melting cream of his shake with the straw before he offers him a tired, but less fake, smile. “Nah, we can finish these and then head back Sappy Nappy, I think the dizziness passed.” He takes a gulp of his milkshake, a rather too-enthusiastic gulp, and he ends up coughing a little, cream dripping down his chin.

“Bad!” Sapnap chuckles and reaches out to pat his friend’s back, “you good?”

He splutters for a moment more, little coughs calming down, and his voice is hoarse when he responds, looking a bit mortified. “Yes, just a bit  _ shake-n _ .” And oh that grin is a welcome sight after the worrying hollow smiles.

“You dork,” he starts pulling his hand back before noticing the trail of cream running down Bad’s chin and without thinking he reaches to swipe at it with his thumb.

“Eugh, that’s going to put me off my lunch, shouldn’t be allowed.” The disgusted voice has them both freezing and Sapnap whirls around to see an older woman glaring from the booth she’s sharing with two small children, who are happily scribbling all over their menu. She scrunches up her nose and gives them a look as though they’re something vile she’s discovered on the bottom of her shoe, “you should be ashamed, there are  _ children _ here!”

It takes a moment for him even to understand what she’s talking about, turning back to Bad and finding him looking a horrible mix of embarrassed and deer-in-headlights, with Sapnap’s hand still cupping his chin. And for a moment he feels sick to his stomach, and then he gets mad. He turns back to the woman, hand moving to grip his friend’s shoulder reassuringly. “Ma’am with all due respect, you’re ruining our date,” 

Her mouth opens and he grabs Bad’s hand, tugging it up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his fingers, meeting her enraged gaze. Bad inhales sharply and he presses one more kiss before letting go, “sorry babe, where were we?” He turns back to Bad, ignoring the offended gasp the woman gives from behind them.

“Sorry about that Bbh, you okay?” he asks quietly and Bad makes a little choked sound that really isn’t a laugh and makes his heart clench. He’s gripping his shirt with his right hand and stuffing his phone back in his pocket with the other. 

He opens his mouth, pauses and looks down at the table, “ca-can we just get out of here? Sorry Sapnap.” His voice shakes a little and he tries to make it lighter with a laugh but it’s just another choked sound and for a terrifying moment Sapnap thinks he’s going to cry. 

“Hey hey yeah we can go, I’ll just get the server to box these up and pay the bill okay? Wanna wait in the car?” It’s a little scary seeing Bad so shaken up, sure he gets annoyed or uncomfortable at certain jokes and cursing, but out of all of them he’s often the most calm with really serious issues. And he can’t help thinking he must have seriously fucked up when Bad just offers him a terse nod and gets up for the exit. 

Their server kindly gets their now-cold burgers boxed up, the half-drunk shakes are just a lost cause at this point and makes his way towards the door. He refuses to give the homophobic woman the satisfaction of a glance as he leaves though he imagines he can feel her stare burning into his back. 

It’s still hot outside, the sun beaming down from a clear sky and he can imagine if he was barefoot the asphalt would be burning his soles. Bad is on his phone over the wheel, the windows rolled down, his lip between his teeth. 

“Hi,” Sapnap juggles the two boxes into one arm, keeping them steady under his chin as he opens the passenger door. “I’m sorry about that dude, I don’t know what was up with that-that  _ bitch _ back there.” He can’t help the venom that drips out at that word, God he’s mad and he feels shitty knowing he couldn’t stop that happening.

“Language Sapnap!” Bad shoots him an exasperated look, but a tiny smile tugs at his lips for a moment before his face falls and he sighs, “you know I’ve said it before but you can’t make friends at Applebee’s.” 

“That’s very cryptic Bad.” He shifts into the seat, propping the boxes on the dashboard for a moment as he clicks his seatbelt closed. “Hey at least you can leave Applebee’s  _ with _ a friend though!”

Bad slips his phone into his pocket and adjusts the rearview mirror, his voice quiet and subdued once more, “mhmm, well let’s get back and check when Dream and George want us on Pandas.”

It feels like there’s a weight in his stomach as they drive off, like the captain said to weigh anchor. He wants to ask if he messed up, wants to know what Bad is thinking, but he just grips the boxes in his hands and watches the light and shadows dance across his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait, and thank you to everyone for your sweet comments.

Bad feels guilty for how lackluster his greeting to Rat is when they open the apartment door to her excited barks. She seems to know, her yips pausing for a moment before she rushes in to sniff at his legs. He gives her a little head scratch and leans back against the door to hold it open for Sapnap. Rat whines and scurries down the hall, her yipping back at full force.

“Thanks good sir, I’ll shove..eth these into the refrigerator.” Sapnap gives him a hesitant grin, obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

And internally Bad is just, reeling. His insides feel twisted, like headphones left in a pocket too long. He can’t respond with more than a very hollow little huff of laughter. Luckily Sapnap doesn’t ask him if he’s okay, he just laughs back awkwardly and walks into the kitchen. And he doesn’t want his friend to ask if he’s okay because he’s  _ really  _ not.

“Uh, I’m gonna make my bed up for you okay? I don’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight.” Bad is grateful his voice doesn’t shake at all as he calls out and Sapnap yells back an “okay!” The knot in his stomach is getting tighter, and he feels almost numb as he slips into his roommate’s room to get clean sheets and bedding. 

Rat follows at his heels as he hefts the bundle of bedding into his room and drops the sheets unceremoniously into his computer chair. And then he lets himself flop down into his bed, the frame creaking in protest. He slips a hand under his glasses to rub his eye, knocking them askew. 

Bad feels awful, there’s a deep gnawing pain in his gut and his throat feels tight. Rat scrabbles up onto the bed and climbs onto his chest. “Hey Lucy-Lou,” his voice wobbles and he feels that horrible burst of scalding heat behind his eyes and nose, and he knows he’s going to cry. Rat whines and he pets her, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he sniffs.

He messed up, big time. He’d thought he could do this, he’d just wanted to spend time with Sapnap, even if it was just as friends. He couldn’t expect more than that, he shouldn’t  _ want _ more than that. And then he’d gone and been creepy and weird and ruined everything and what if Sapnap decided to go home or worse, didn’t want to speak to him again? Bad made a choked sound into his free hand, feeling the hot trickle of tears down the sides of his head, no doubt soaking into the pillow.

Rat licked his hand with a soft bark and he let out an involuntary sob, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried to calm down. His breathing was a little ragged, chest heaving as he just tried to breathe.

There’s a knock at the door and Bad jumps, Rat almost rolling off of him with a yelp at the unexpected movement. Sapnap’s voice is a little muffled through the door but he doesn’t sound like he’s trying to cheer him up anymore, it’s just tinged with worry. “Uh Bad? Hey I’m gonna head out for a little walk okay? I’ll be back though, in time to play.”

“Okay, I’ll see you.. i-in a bit.” Bad hates how his voice cracks and he swallows down the urge to cry. At least until he hears the scuffling sounds of Sapnap getting his sneakers back on and jingle of him grabbing his roommates’ spare key from the hook by the door. When the door clicks shut he lets himself roll onto his side, maneuvering Lucy gently until she’s laying next to him and he sobs.

Gosh Sapnap is probably so uncomfortable from having to pretend to be his date (boyfriend?) in Applebee’s. Oh heck did he feel forced to do that, to defend him from that awful lady? Bad has dealt with a fair few folk like that, mainly on the internet though, at least after high school. He’s not… good with it though, he tries to ignore those kinds of comments and rise above it on the internet, and in the real world he tends to just freeze. 

And it makes Bad feel even more sick, knowing he’d just been… touching himself right before. And he can’t stop the sickening guilt he feels at that thought, he’s never been creepy like that, touching himself in a public washroom when thinking about a friend. He was gross, gosh he doesn’t want to imagine what Sapnap would think about it. He’d never done something so out of control and…  _ perverse _ .

It felt like he was taking advantage of his friend just being with him. And he didn’t want to, he wanted to be a good friend. Bad nuzzled Rat’s furred head, feeling guilty for the tears soaking her fur. He wanted to treat Sapnap right, because he loved him. Another sob wracked his frame. He loved him  _ so _ much it was overwhelming. 

Rat wriggles up and licks his nose and he sniffles, taking a deep shuddering breath, the apartment is so quiet. “Okay, okay Rat, are you hungry? Can’t… can’t spend all afternoon crying can I?” He sits up, rubbing the wetness from his eyes and glasses with his shirt. Rat licks his arm and he can’t help a wobbly little smile, petting her head.

He pads to the kitchen, his little Rat scurrying in front of him. Her bowl is surprisingly empty, she must be a hungry girl today. He puts the kettle on to boil and goes to the refrigerator, she deserves a little treat for being so kind. “Lucy~y, you want some burger?” She paws at his leg as he pries open one of the boxes and finds his cheeseburger, tearing off a sizable chunk and shutting the door. 

He kneels down and tears the burger into tiny pieces, gently feeding it to Rat. “You want it? You want the burger? Yes you do! Good girl!” He manages to sing-song a little more like himself, but his chest still feels heavy. When Rat has finished excitedly munching and giving his fingers little licking kisses, she trots off to lay under a chair. Bad sighs and goes to the sink to wash his hands, staring out at the street below. 

He worries about where Sapnap has gone, it’s fast approaching evening and he hopes he’ll come back soon. Even with that impending awkwardness, just for peace of mind he wants to know his friend is close by. Bad brews some instant coffee, tugging his phone out of his pocket. He bites his lip as he studies his contacts, gosh he wants to call someone.

He hovers his thumb over Skeppy’s name, nibbling his lip and slipping over to the refrigerator again to get the milk. Of course he’d mentioned having a crush on someone to his best friend, and Skeppy wouldn’t let it go until he talked. And it had been reassuring how supportive his best friend was, though he’d had Bad huffing and rolling his eyes in exasperation at the line: “you gotta propose to him with a custom ring, with a little light-up skechers on it. Come on, it’s genius?!” But his laughter had been infectious and well, it warmed his heart how excited Skeppy was for him. 

He mixed the milk into his coffee and popped the carton back in the fridge. The spoon clinked on the porcelain of the mug as he stirred in sugar and regarded his phone again. Skeppy wasn’t great with romance advice (the ring idea had only been half a joke), but he was good at grounding him and making him laugh even at the worst of times.

Bad clicks the call button and sips his coffee, his stomach heavy. It only rings twice before Skeppy answers, his voice chipper. “Hey Bad! What’s up?” 

“H-hey Skeppy, are you free? I..” he swallows, he’s failing terribly at sounding normal, his voice cracking. He squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment, “I just wanted to talk? See how you’re doing?”

Skeppy is quiet for a second and there’s the notification of a stream donation in the background, “ah, sorry Bad, I’m streaming right now, I call you back in a little bit yeah? Love you Bad!” He hangs up and Bad feels his stomach clench again. A text comes in “ _ hhey sorry abotu that bad i didnt want to invade your privacy on strem if its important ill stop streaming so we can talk? im here for you _ ”.

Bad feels guilty for disrupting his best friend’s stream, even as much as he wants to vent. He texts back a quick; “ _ no it’s fine, we can talk later! have a nice stream skeppy! _ ” and sighs. He blows distractedly on his coffee and watches Rat scratching herself under the chair. Maybe Dream? He just gets the busy tone when he tries though and then he feels even more guilty for bothering his friends.

With another sigh he takes his coffee back to his room, remembering he forgot to actually make the bed. Setting the mug on his bedside table he turns to grab the clean bedding and jumps when he gets the loud ding of a Discord notification on his phone. He picks it up to see a message from George: _“hey bad can we vc? no worries if it’s a bad time.”_

Bad blinks a little behind his glasses, he and George don’t tend to voice chat on their own, he assumes it’s about the gaming session tonight. “yeah that’s okay George, let me get my computer on”. 

******

Sapnap had felt so dumb saying he needed a walk, they’d just been on a walk before the whole restaurant affair, but he just can’t stay in the apartment. And leaving Bad .alone adds to the guilt he’s already feeling but he’s not good at this kind of thing. He doesn’t want to make it any worse.

It’s weird walking around the strange neighborhood without his friend. Sapnap slips his hands into his shorts pockets as he walks. It seems like a nice quiet sort of place, children’s chalk drawings decorating the sidewalk, the leaves rustling in the breeze and casting dancing shadows on the ground. There’s the sound of someone watering their front yard somewhere down the street. He suddenly feels a little homesick, his own neighborhood is like this.

He finds himself back at the park they’d visited earlier, it feels wrong without Bad at his side and Rat trotting in front of them happily. It’s much emptier than earlier and it just seems to hammer it home how lonely he feels. He lets himself sink onto a bench. The afternoon is dragging on into evening and the shadows are getting longer. His sneakers crunch in the gravel under the bench and he sighs. He feels awful, he knows he’s messed up terribly somehow and he wants to make it up to Bad. Maybe he freaked him out at the restaurant, made him feel uncomfortable with the leg touching and then the flirting in front of that homophobic woman. 

His stomach clenches, he’s never dealt with anything like that in real life and it makes him feel sick. Bad is such a good friend, and so damn important to him and the idea that he’s wrecked this whole visit makes him feel hollow and sick with guilt. He tugs out his phone and swallows, flicking through his messages. Another from Dream pops up and he huffs out a deep breath. “ _ hey man u free to talk? _ ”

“ _ yeah i’m free, call me? _ ”

His hand twitches as he hits the call button and he can’t help another deep sigh as he lifts the phone to his ear. A squirrel runs across the grass in front of him as it rings. Dream picks up fast, the sound of a kettle boiling in the background. “Hey Sapnap, you okay?”

“Yeah I’m good I’m-” he tries for a chill tone but he notices the squirrel has paused and is looking directly at him, judging him. His voice trails off and he sighs, “no I, I think I messed up.”

There’s the flick of a switch and the kettle quietens down, “hey woah slow down Sap, what happened? Are you and Bad okay?” His friend’s voice is immediately concerned, they’ve known each other long enough to know when something’s a little more serious.

Sapnap presses a hand to his face, exhaling, “I.. I don’t know Dream. Some stuff happened and now he’s… he’s not okay and he’s not okay with  _ me _ , you know?” He rubs the back of his neck, voice reflecting how bad he feels.

“Hey hey Sapnap, start from the beginning. What happened?” 

He swallowed, taking a deep breath but he doesn't feel any calmer. “I guess, we fell asleep while playing, you know? And he fell asleep on me, and he..” Sapnap looked to the side, as though averting his eyes would help him escape Dream, his voice is strained as he avoids certain details, “he uh, talks in his sleep? And he said he loved me.” He pauses and Dream makes a soft encouraging noise.

“And I guess it kind of, made me rethink stuff and just, I like him back, a lot? And we’ve been.. weird today, there’s this tension and I just kept flirting. I didn’t even mean to.” His feet scuff on the ground again and he watches them. “And it kinda felt like he maybe felt the same? Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.”

His friend hums thoughtfully, “what happened, did he tell you to stop?”

Sapnap sniffs, scratching his neck, “no, I.. we went to Applebee’s and-”

Dream snorted, “Applebee’s… how romantic.”

“Shut up,” even while his gut is twisting up like one of those long balloons clowns can twist into animals, Dream’s jokey sarcasm distracts him just a little. “Yeah well, it was his idea anyway and it was going great. We were just talking and our hands kept like brushing and it was, nice you know?” Sapnap feels a brief flush flash across his cheeks and he’s glad his friend can’t actually see him. 

Sapnap remembers where this is leading to and exhales deeply. “And then things got weird. Bad got all panicked when the food came and I don’t know, maybe he felt sick? Cause he jumped up and literally ran into the bathroom? And he didn’t come out for over five minutes… I wasn’t counting, Dream don’t start, I was just worried. And he came back and he seemed jumpy? But I was too chicken-shit to keep asking what was up.”

His words are coming faster, and he fiddles with a tiny hole he’s discovered in his pants pocket. His throat feels a little tight. “And then this... God Dream there was this  _ bitch _ at the restaurant. And I don’t like calling any lady that you know? But she made all these shitty comments that we were gross, she assumed we were gay yeah? And I wanted to go over and yell at her but I don’t want to cause a scene, so I was, I guess playing it up that I was his boyfriend?” Sapnap feels the sick feeling of guilt worsen.

“And then he just shut off completely. Dream I thought he was gonna cry, and he’s been so distant since we left the place. Fuck Dream I messed up, I _ fucked _ up and what if he hates me now?!” He can’t help the way his voice shakes and his throat gets even tighter, and he’s suddenly glad the park is for the most part empty.

Dream, who’s been quiet as he blurts out everything, makes a soft reassuring noise. “Breathe Sapnap,” the words are firm but not unkind. Sapnap takes a deep breath and waits for his friend to continue, gripping his knee with his free hand.

“Now I’ve known Bad a long time, not as long as I’ve known  _ you _ but still, a long-ass time. And I know if he was not okay with something you were doing he’d let you know, even if it was ridiculously gentle and played off as no big deal, he’d still let you know yeah?” There’s the creak of plastic wheels as Dream shifts in his computer chair. “So, you like him?”

Sapnap slips his hand back into his pocket, watching the squirrel digging near the base of a tree. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, maybe it’s a little sudden? I’ve only been here a couple of days.”

Dream hums thoughtfully, “yeah but would you even question it if it was a girl you had your eyes on? Or is it harder to tell because you’re already close friends?” There’s the crinkle of a water bottle and his friend is quiet a moment before he exhales deeply, “‘cause I know I had that problem with George.” 

It takes him a second before the meaning behind that hits and then he’s jerking upright, mouth falling open. “No way,  _ no way _ Dream?! When?! What did he say?! Spill!!”

His friend laughs awkwardly and his voice is almost a mumble when he responds, Sapnap can imagine he’s blushing. “We’ve been dating for almost two months now.”

“And you never told me?! _ Dream _ ?!!” Sapnap can’t help the delighted grin that’s spreading over his face. “I honestly wondered if they were all just jokes.”

Dream coughs and his voice is a little subdued when he responds, “yeah well, that’s honestly why I didn’t tell him I liked him.” Sapnap makes an inquisitive noise and his friend continues. “Like we’re a total meme right? So for the longest time I couldn’t tell if I truly liked him or if it was just feeling totally comfortable with a best friend? Comfortable enough to flirt and know it wouldn’t be weird you know?”

Sapnap watches the blue sky slowly ebbing into a sunset, “nah I get you, you and George are hella close.”

“And then it started legitimately hurting even if he was just mock-flirting with other people. Even when I knew it was a joke.” Dream laughs but it’s a little sad, “so one night I kind of… blurted out that I did like him, for realsies and wanted to date him. And Sapnap you have no idea how terrified I was that I’d fucked everything up right then.”

"And I dunno…” his friend trails off and there’s a little happy sigh, “we just talked all night and then we were dating. And it’s been weird and good and hard to hide it.. but it felt right to figure out how we really felt without being influenced by everyone and the fans you know?” Dream’s tone has taken on a lovey tone, and Sapnap can imagine he’s resting his chin on one hand thinking of his boyfriend like the sappy simp he is. “I don’t regret it, like at all.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes and chuckles, oh he’s absolutely overjoyed for his two best friends but he’s gonna tease the fuck out of them when they’re playing off stream together for sure. “You’re such a simp Dream!” The sky has changed to an orangey-pink, the trees around the park leaving dark shadows. “No for real though, I’m so happy for you dude.”

“Shut up, you’re simping for the muffin-man.” Dream wheezes and then the phone is muffled a moment, likely into his friend’s shirt as he yawns and stretches. “Heh, and thanks. Remember to keep it just between us yeah? We’ll reveal it to the other guys and the fans when we’re ready.”

“So I can tease your boyfriend all I want?” Sapnap grins and gets to his feet. God it’s getting late and he should get back so Bad won’t be worried. The thought of his friend makes the worry come back a little, leaving a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. “Aw damn, Bad…”

“So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell him?”

Sapnap sighs and walks towards the park’s exit, pausing to let a dog walker through with their little poodle. “I dunno, I.. I like him, I’m pretty sure? Is it worth it, taking the risk?” For a moment the thought of kissing Bad flits through his mind and he’s glad Dream can’t see his cheeks go red. “I never make the first move.”

Dream scoffs and there’s the loud rustles of a chip bag and when he speaks his mouth is full, “look you like him and I bet he likes you back, and even if he doesn’t you know Bad won’t stop being your friend. You have everything to gain dude, so go for it!”

“Yeah!” Sapnap punches the air and then he taps his bottom lip, “I need to find the nearest Walmart before it closes.”

Dream pauses his munching and he sounds completely bemused, “What?”

“Don’t worry about it dude, I have a plan! Thanks dude, for everything.”

Dream swallows and wheezes out a little laugh, the sound deeply fond, “no worries Sapnap, let me know how it goes yeah? I know we’re still technically on to play later but if you both need a little space me and George completely understand.”

  
“I love you man, later,” he hangs up and Googles the nearest Walmart, which isn’t too far thank goodness, ten minutes if he catches a bus. He has no idea if his plan will work but, he wants to try, Bad is worth it. He taps out a quick text, so his friend won’t be worried, “ _ hey bad i’ll be back in a little bit, i’m just getting some stuff from the store _ ”, and then starts walking towards the bus stop.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, what’s up Bad?” George is munching… something while he lazily talks. If Bad wasn’t feeling so low he’d joke about how often the British man is snacking on call. 

As it is he blinks at the question, “oh, not much, you know? Just chilling, waiting for Sap-for everyone to be ready to play.” He catches himself, his stomach twisting a little. He doesn’t want to get distracted by his worries.

George hums around his mouthful and swallows, “uh huh… hey Bad, Dream messaged me to say you tried to call him, is there something up?” There’s the rapid clicking of his friend’s keyboard and Bad balks a little, he hadn’t meant to worry his friends.

“No, heh, no nothing’s up! Ju-just checking in with what’s happening this evening.” Oh he doesn’t like how his voice gives away the fact he’s not okay. Rat licks his leg, yipping briefly before settling down on the floor by his foot.

George goes quiet for a moment and all there is on the other line is him crunching and the clink of a bowl. Bad taps on his desk, heart racing a little, he knows he doesn’t sound the least bit convincing.

“Bad what’s going on? Is it Sapnap, did he do something? Because if so I’ll kick his ass.” George doesn’t sound mad but there’s a legitimate edge there, he’s definitely ready to give Sapnap an earful over voice chat.

Bad rubbed his arm, thumb digging into the skin near his elbow and he gave a sorry excuse for a laugh. “No that won’t be necessary George, also language!” His eyes slide to the window, his brows furrowing with worry at the darkening sky outside. “Just been a hectic few days you know?”

George ‘mmhms’ disbelievingly, “hectic huh? What have you been up to?”

Bad wiggled a little in his chair, tapping at his keyboard and closing tabs to distract himself a little. “Oh you know, just playing some minecraft and hanging out-” Rat gives a little yip from the floor and he lets out a breathy laugh, “and how could I forget, playing with my cutest little bubby-boo of course.” He can’t help the loving sing-song as he leans down to pet her fluffy head.

George snorts at his baby-talk, “oh hanging out? Where’ve you taken Sapnap, the petting zoo, the playpark? I know he’s pretty limited by his tiny stature.” His tone is light and joking and Bad can’t help rolling his eyes a little.

“Okay shorty, we know that’s the real reason you can’t go to Harry Potter Land, you’re too short to ride any of the rides!” he slams his hand on his desk and laughs, his legs kicking a little in his amusement.

“It’s ‘The Wizarding World of Harry Potter’ and also  _ shut up _ !” George giggles and there’s another munch before he talks with his mouthful, likely spitting crumbs all over his screen, “tell meeee, do I look like I know what’s in Florida Bad? All I know is there’s alligators and apparently enough crazy Floridian men that there’s a news story for everyone’s birthday.”

Bad snorts at that and leans back in his chair a little, “just hanging out, like a walk in the park with my Rat and we went out to Applebee’s and you know, chill stuff?” He itches the corner of his nose with one fingertip. “We actually fell asleep in a pile on the couch together.. heh, after playing late? And then we took Rat on a little walk around the park and went and got lunch and it was really nice.” 

He smiles to himself, his voice softening, “Sapnap’s really funny and sweet, especially when he opens up a little you know? He kinda puts on a bit of a macho act online I think. Have you ever noticed that? It’s nice to see him being himself.” He glances at the window once more, seeing the street lights blinking on.

George takes a long sip of something, his chair creaking as he shifts. “So~o you like Sapnap huh?”

Bad blinks and turns back to the computer, his brow furrowing a little in confusion, “Of course I do, he’s my friend?”

“ _ Mhm _ ? Bad, you know what I mean.” 

He swallows and makes a flustered noise, looking away from his screen even though George can’t see him, “We’re just friends Geor-”

“Bad!” George interrupts him accusingly.

Bad squeaks and leans back, pressing his back into his chair firmly as though he can phase through it. His cheeks flush and his stomach churns with fluttering butterflies and anxiety. “I… so what if I do  _ like _ like him?!” he can’t keep the nervous defensiveness out of his voice.

George laughs a little, “I’d say you have shit taste, but it’s okay.”

“ _ Languag _ \- wait…” Bad trails off, gaping a little, “wait it’s okay? You don’t mind?!” The fist clenching his stomach anxiously loosens a little and he can’t help the little exhale of relief.

There’s a short pause and George takes a sip of his drink again and then he gives a laugh, and it’s breathy and shy suddenly. “Yeah of course it’s okay. I mean…” he gives a little sigh, “I.. me and Dream are dating.”

Bad feels his mouth fall open and he gives a shocked but delighted little squeak, breaking into a huge smile, momentarily forgetting his sadness, “no way?! WHEN?! I want the details George?!” There’s a bubble of excited joy welling within him and he knows if he wasn’t sitting down right now he’d be jumping or at least bouncing on the balls of his feet.

His friend’s chair creaks like he’s swiveling a little and his voice has taken on a bashful tone, “heh, I guess two, well almost two months? I love that dumbass.” George sounds… soft, “I never meant to like him so much, he drives me nuts. But he just.. he makes me feel special, you know?” There’s a flustered giggle, “and we get each other, I’ve never felt that with anyone and I just wanna be around him all the time.”

Bad bounces a little in his chair, clapping his hands almost unconsciously, “aaa!! George!! I’m so happy for you both!! 

George lets out another bark of laughter and it sounds oddly relieved, “yeah? I’m glad, I was actually a little nervous about telling people, we’ve been keeping it a bit lowkey I guess? We wanted to figure it out ourselves cause well, everyone has their ideas how we’re supposed to be as a couple.”

“That’s true…” Bad exhales, considering how long his friends have been joking and flirting together. He wonders when those jokes ebbed into genuine affection and he just grins excitedly. “I’m so happy for you, oh my gosh! Who confessed first? Was it Dream? It _ had  _ to be Dream right?!” 

His friend wheezed, “yeah it was Dream, don’t call me out like this. And don’t use that joke about the river in Egypt on me, even if it fits! I was kind of in denial that I liked him so much.” George taps on his desk with a little amused huff. “Anyway we’re talking about you and Snapmap.”

Bad made a flustered sound and hid his face in his hands, blushing a little, “Shush.” 

“Look if you like him you should talk it out with him, Sap is as dumb as a brick.” George ignores his offended sound and continues, his keyboard clicking, “so what won your heart, the man’s terrible rap? Or the fact he can apparently shower in under 2 minutes? That is pretty impressive…” his friend pauses and then he adds, voice shaking with mirth, “-doesn’t give much time for shower fun though.” 

“GEORGE!” Bad splutters in mortification, his face burning. “Lan- _ gah _ !! Stop!” He steadfastly refuses to let his mind picture whatever George might be implying with that. “At least I’m not dating a pissbaby.”

“Hey! Language Bad, you just said piss!” George is choking on his laughter and Bad can’t help joining him, his breathing coming in harsh pants between laughs.

“Nuh uh, piss isn’t a curse word, neither is baby. This is PG-13 at  _ worst _ .” He wheezes out another little giggle before a sudden loud bark makes him jump. “Rat!” he whirls around, realizing he can’t see her. She continues to bark and there’s a clang and a little curse in the kitchen. A wave of relief and anxiety roll through him at the familiar voice, “I gotta go George... I think Sapnap’s back.”

George chuckles gently, “go get your man, serenade him with one of your slightly better raps.” His voice softens, “in all seriousness though, I wish you all the luck man, me and Dream are rooting for you both. Talk later?”

“Yeah, thank you George. I mean it, you know? You’re a good friend.” Bad exhales hard and braces himself. “Okay here I go, see ya Georgy.” He disconnects the call and sets his headphones on his desk, biting his lip as he stands. He’s not sure if he’s ready for this but he’s going to try anyway.

*****

Sapnap curses as Rat makes him jump with her sudden yip, dropping the whipped cream can on the counter with a soft clang. “Shush, Rat, I’m trying to be stealthy, like a ninja.” He presses a finger to his lips as she sits at his heel and stares up at him accusingly.

“Sapnap?”

He turns with a hard swallow to see Bad at the door, and his stomach clenches at the slight puffiness around his friend’s eyes like he’s been crying. He grips the whipped cream and tries for a smile. “Hey dude, I’m sorry I was out so long.”

Bad opens his mouth as though to reply and then he seems to notice the counter. “Sa-  _ what _ are you doing?” He walks forwards and Sapnap feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment, this had been a better idea in his head.

Walking down the aisles in Walmart, gluten-free muffins, soon to be decorated with spray whipped cream and peanut m&ms had seemed genius. He’d ignored the odd looks people had sent his way as he’d shoved each item in his basket with a triumphant “yes!” 

Right now it feels kind of silly and Sapnap feels himself wince a little at the mess.

Bad takes another look at the counter and then back to him and exhales, biting his lip as he stares at the floor a moment, as though making some kind of decision. He looks up, his cheeks flushed, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. “Okay, I- heh…” he trails off into a flustered noise before swallowing. “I like you Sapnap... “ his voice cracks a little, “I  _ like _ like you Sapnap and if you don’t like me back, that’s… that’s okay and I understand.”

Sapnap splutters a little quickly, feeling his face heat up, a shocked bark of laughter escaping involuntarily, “you like me? Like  _ really _ ?” He leans back against the counter, looking down a little sheepishly as he plays with the strings of his hoodie. “Heh, I… I’ve been kinda scared about messing stuff up.” He swallows, his stomach churning a little, talking about his feelings is hard. “Cause I  _ like _ like you too, god you don’t even  _ know _ Bad. And I didn’t want you to stop liking me or stop being my friend you know?” His cheeks are burning.

There’s a little happy gasp and he peeks up to see Bad covering his mouth, eyes shining and he suddenly can’t stop blurting everything out. “I wanted to surprise you with something romantic? So I was gonna decorate some muffins with m&m hearts… it was a bit harder than I expected.” He laughs embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes fall on the floor and he realizes he managed to get a splodge of cream on there… whoops.

There’s a plastic crinkle as Bad picks up the muffin box, “and you got gluten-free muffins, for me?” A sniff has him looking up sharply, afraid for a terrible second that he’s made his friend upset. Bad’s eyes are shiny as he meets his gaze, his voice wobbling a little. “You muffin-y dork.” He sets the box back down and sniffles again, tears welling up, but he’s grinning. 

Sapnap steps closer, “oh damn are they really that bad?” he jokes, his voice soft. He gently wipes the first tear that slides down Bad’s pale cheek with his thumb, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Bad leans into his hand. 

“I love them..” Bad’s voice is almost a whisper. He realizes how close they are, their chests nearly pressed together and he leans in a little more, breaths coming a little quicker and his cheeks burning.

Bad’s teeth dig into his lip very briefly as his eyes bore into his and then he bridges the gap between them, lips meeting Sapnap’s in a soft kiss. A soft tingle of contact that makes every nerve ending stand on end before he pulls back. Bad  covers his mouth for a moment, face flushing deeper and eyes wide. “I’m sorry, oh my goodness, I should've asked Sap-”

Sapnap can’t help the little needy sound that escapes this throat before he surges forwards and wraps his arms around Bad’s shoulders. Their lips meet again and this time it’s a little more desperate, it feels like a dam has burst. Bad kisses him hard, one hand at his back, the other cupping his cheek. 

He lets Bad urge him backward, gasping as they slide down to the floor. Gosh it feels so right to kiss him, feels so good when Bad nibbles his lip and deepens the kiss. His hands grip the back of his friend’s shirt, panting when the kiss finally breaks, hot breath and lips against his jaw and neck as Bad presses a line of kisses and a gentle nip, making him arch with a groan.

“Bad  _ nnh _ , ma-maybe we should take this to the couch?” Sapnap gasps and Bad presses another small kiss to his lips before drawing back. And god his blushing cheeks and how his glasses are actually a little fogged up is adorable. “Gosh I love you.”

Bad blushes, a tiny flustered squeak in his throat before he kisses him again, “I love you too, a lot!” He laughs breathily, but his eyes are still roving him a little hungrily and Sapnap swallows. It feels like Bad is a second away from tugging his clothes off and he’s not sure he’d be opposed, even with the cold of the kitchen floor. Then Bad blushes, looking away a little bashfully before grinning at him, offering a hand, “come on then Pandas, the couch  _ would _ be more comfy.” 

The moment is broken by a sudden yip and the scurrying of little feet. They turn to find Rat in the doorway, a whipped cream covered muffin held captive in her jaws. Bad scrambles up, his voice rising, “Rat! No! Not the muffins!”

*****

Dream flipped the omelette in the pan, half-singing half-mumbling a song as the egg sizzled. His phone starts pinging with a discord voice-chat request from George and he answers it, “Hey George!”

“Hey…” there’s a pause before his boyfriend continues, “are you cooking? Can I have some?” 

Dream chuckles and takes the omelette off the heat, turning off the stove. “Yeah, you can have some of my cheese omelette Georgy, you just need to gimme a kiss first.” 

The British man gives a breathy laugh and gives an exaggerated “mwah!” before he yawns and Dream can’t help the slight wince when one of his bones cracks. When he speaks his words are still caught up in the yawn and Dream feels smiles at how adorably sleepy George sounds. “So, I know we agreed to wait and see if they worked it out?... but I kind of talked to Bad.”

“Mood.” Dream held his breath as he carefully maneuvered the still-hot pan and slipped the omelette onto a plate. “Pfft yeah I spoke to Sapnap too.” He can’t help cracking up and George joins in.

“Were  _ we _ that oblivious?!” George shifts, the sound of rustling fabric accompanying his movements and Dream wonders if his boyfriend is laying in bed like the lazy ass he can be.

He wheezes hard, “George! You went on a dating show and got sad I wasn’t an option!”

“Hey!” George’s voice gets a little muffled and Dream can’t help wheezing all the more at the image of him possibly hiding in his pillow, cute cheeks red. “Fine no more kisses for you, yeah that includes minecraft nipples too!”

Dream can’t breath, choking for a moment as he hunches over the counter, meal forgotten. “George, you can’t just s-SAY that!”

“Eat your omelette idiot,” George is chuckling too, a little breathlessly and then he yawns once more. “I’m really happy for them.”

Dream can’t keep the smile from his face, scooping up his plate. “Yeah, me too.”

*****

Sapnap has tugged a dining chair into Bad’s room so he can awkwardly prop it on his desk. It’s a bit of a squeeze with Bad’s multiple monitors but worth it to play next to him and sneak into his cam. He’s been wheezing at how they both look in the slightly-glitchy fire, horns and sunglasses filter Bad favors. 

Bad is laughing rather evilly as they hunt George and Dream down, and they really do work well as a team. Their arms brush mid-furious clicking and Bad shoots him a flustered grin which he echoes, feeling his cheeks redden a little.

He responds to the “SIMP” George types in chat with a bucketful of lava that has his British friend yelling and the rest of them wheezing with laughter. And everything feels right in the world again.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ˊ•͈ ◡ •͈ˋ) ♡ We're coming up to the last chapter, this has been a really fun trip with all of you, thank you for all the wonderful messages and kudos. The next chapter will have some intimacy and most likely an epilogue.
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Since I have received a few comments about this;
> 
> I am not going to delete this fic unless Sapnap or Badboyhalo contact me personally (my Twitter info is on my profile so they're able to if they want) and ask me to remove it. I respect their wishes on this.
> 
> I am interpreting Sapnap's dislike of the ship to mean it's likely he mainly doesn't want people directly talking to him about the ship such as in streams, yt comments and with donations. Unless he specifies fanart and fanfiction specifically I am going to interpret his words this way. I personally don't think it's okay to bring up shipping with real people to them directly unless they ask for it (ex: George and Dream) so from my perspective I am respecting his wishes.
> 
> Again, if either of them speak to me directly I will 100% take this story down. Please remember they are both adults who can speak for themselves and can contact fanwriters/fanartists if they have issues with their content.
> 
> Further comments asking or demanding I delete this fic will be removed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait dear readers, I had a rather horrible case of writer's block. I just wanted to thank you all for your patience, for your kudos, bookmarks and wonderful comments. I treasure and appreciate every single one. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter (time jumps around a little, if this is too confusing please do let me know!). Thank you all once more!!
> 
> This chapter is mainly pwp/smut after the very beginning. It's more about exploring their intimacy but it's not a needed read if you aren't here for pwp.

Sapnap snuggles into his boyfriend’s side, sleepily nuzzling his shoulder as Bad’s fingers play with his hair. Bad’s blinking himself, eyes on the screen as they watch a random movie Netflix recommended. It’s not very good if he’s honest and they’re both falling asleep, but lazily snuggling and half-watching a movie is really nice. He reaches for the blanket covering his legs and wraps it around them both, going right back to cuddling Bad’s side.

He’d decided to extend his stay at Bad’s and instead of flying home, they’d drive back together. The prospect of a road trip with Bad and getting to show him around his home town a little soothed the worry he had about having to say goodbye eventually. It would be hard going back to voice chat and texts, even if it was just for a short while before one of them could visit the other again.

The last few weeks have been a whirlwind, a  _ good  _ whirlwind. They’d spent the days taking day trips to some of the local tourist attractions, and to the places Bad specifically liked, and gaming of course. They’d had their first official date, lunch at McAlister's and a movie, and it had been really nice. It had made him so giddy to creep his hand over the table to interlace their fingers, and Bad’s flustered choke on his drink had been adorable.

And then his friend had gotten his own back during the movie by sliding his arm around Sapnap’s shoulders, kissing his jaw and making him blush in the dark of the theatre.

He doesn’t really let himself get touchy with people outside of his family (and even then it’s mostly hugs with his mom), with his friends he’s more of a shoulder or back patter, highfives and fistbumps and sometimes just a playful punch to the shoulder. He honestly hadn’t realized what he was missing. Once over his initial shyness, Bad was an incredibly tactile person and Sapnap is honestly kind of addicted to his kisses and hugs and intertwining their fingers and the way Bad will casually ruffle his hair or stroke his arm or give him a little nuzzle.

And making out, which they’d been doing a lot. He flushes and leans a little more on Bad, feeling his boyfriend’s petting getting slower and more clumsy. Any minute now the muffinhead is gonna fall asleep and start snoring softly. It was honestly adorable.

Bad was a good kisser, not that either of them had a lot of experience in that department so maybe he wasn’t the best judge. But damn Bad was so good at making him melt and taking the lead. Being pressed back onto the couch or Bad's bed gave him an odd, almost soothing, feeling of safety that left Sapnap wanting something a bit more closer to roughhousing or even, when he admits it to himself, wanting to be manhandled. It felt  _ right _ .

They’d had a long conversation about that, late one night (when those long deep talks tend to happen, seeming a little surreal and almost dreamlike the next day). Bad had brought up, with a little self-conscious giggle, that he knew he tended to take control and after a few awkward mumbles had taken a deep breath and asked if he was okay with him being “kind of a dominant”.

Sapnap hadn’t wanted to admit he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but Bad was always the most understanding. It felt... safe to be vulnerable and more open around him. So he’d let himself ask what that meant exactly. Which had led to a long conversation about what the terms submissive, dominant and switch meant, and what top/bottom really entailed rather than the meme-y stuff you would see around Twitter. And it had been a little nerve-wracking fully looking deep inside himself and considering what he liked. 

Bad had let him ramble and muddle his way through it, first just sitting near him and slowly getting closer until Sapnap was practically in his lap. He’d grown up around other guys who prided themselves in their machismo and he couldn’t deny that it had rubbed off on him. It had felt almost taboo to want to be the one being held, guided and submissive. 

He’d snuggled into Bad’s chest as his boyfriend had gently pet his hair and reassured him that no matter his preferences and what he liked, and no matter what others might claim, he’d never be less of a man. The press of Bad’s lips to the top of his head and the softly chuckled: “afterall, I’m a big softie and I’m still all man Pandas!” had reassured him further, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

xxxxx

Over the next couple of days Sapnap had made himself do some introspection and they’d talked further. He liked the idea of Bad being dominant and leading and taking control. It felt  _ right _ . Bad had kissed him after he admitted that he thought he  _ might _ like to try being submissive, his face burning and feeling honestly kind of shy. And then Bad had taken off his glasses to clean them on his shirt and mentioned, ever so casually for what they were discussing, that he wouldn’t mind bottoming or switching if Sapnap ever wanted.

For someone who was so coy generally, Bad seemed so confident in what he liked. And he was very invested in discovering what _ Sapnap _ liked and what he’d like to try, without ever making him feel pressured or rushed. And for his part, Sapnap was discovering more about himself every day… how being manhandled and held down while they made out made him whine, how straddling his boyfriend’s lap in just his boxers as they rocked together left him feeling delightedly vulnerable. Especially when the other would suck or nip at his neck, or slide his hands down his back to grip his ass.

They’d not gone much further than that, just grinding and heavy petting. Bad seemed to be waiting for him to ask for more. And Sapnap doesn’t like to make the first move but… he also really really  _ really _ wants more. And when one round of grinding leads him to cumming in his pants, trembling on top of Bad as he tries to catch his breath, he finally realizes he wants to go all the way. His voice was low, rough as he breathed out a desperate, “Hnn Bad, I want you to fuck me.”

“Language!”

Sapnap groans, in a not-so-sexy-frustrated way.  _ “Come on _ , how else am I supposed to ask Bad?” He lifts his head and raises an eyebrow, gazing into his boyfriend’s unimpressed face. And then Bad’s lips quirk up into a little mischievous smile, his hands petting Sapnap’s back.

“Oh, so you don’t want me to gently strip your clothes off Sapnap? Or press you down onto your cute tummy and make you raise your hips for me, and get my fingers all slick so I can slip them, ever so gently, inside you and stretch you open? And then make love to you until all you can remember is my name and how good I made you feel hmm?” Bad grins up at him, confident despite the heavy flush on his face, his breathy tone making Sapnap shudder just as much as the words. It feels, god it feels even more naughty without the dirty language somehow.

He can feel how hard Bad still is, pressed against him. Pressing into his spent cock and slicked up boxers in fact but, there’s something kind of hot in being a mess like that. He needs to get creative huh? With a little rock of his hips, drawing out a rather adorable gasp, he speaks. His voice is rough and wanting, as he quite exaggeratedly begs, quoting a random porn video in the back of his mind. “Please Baaad, I want you inside me… want to feel you deep in me.” 

Sapnap bites his lip desperately as he feels his boyfriend tremble, Bad’s hands moving to grip his thighs suddenly with a needy sound, oddly paired with… a stifled laugh? "Bad? C'mon I'm trying my best here, don’t laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you, you just.. sound a bit odd," he presses a small kiss on Sapnap's neck, "just use your own words."

Sapnap finds his voice is almost a whisper when he speaks again, "I want to try having you i-inside me, okay? please," His face flushes, that had felt so sincere and now all he can imagine is Bad pounding him senselessly into the mattress

Bad moans low in his throat, his cheeks are adorably red and his hips jerk just a little as though he’s trying not to rock up into him, “Sapnap my goodness…” He regards him for a long moment, biting his lip briefly before pressing a kiss to his nose and gently rolling them to the side. He shivers a little, one hand reaching up to pet Sapnap’s hair. His voice is soft when he speaks next, “okay Sapnap, if you’re  _ sure _ , and it’s no problem if you’re not, I would love to make love with you.”

Sapnap feels a jolt of emotion inside him, anticipation, excitement and a little bit of trepidation swirling in his stomach. He tries to swallow down the last bit, he’s pretty sure he wants this, he at least wants to try. “We can? For real?” He’s never had anything inside him and he can’t deny he’s a little nervous, “I want to try it, like uh.. on the bottom?” oh he sucks at wording things, “at least once I think?”

Bad laughs breathily, stroking his cheek. “Yeah, but there’s no pressure alright? I don’t mind switching if you don’t like it.” He presses a little closer, and Sapnap can feel that he’s  _ still _ hard and that makes his own cock twitch in interest. “And alternatively,” Bad continues, his voice breathy, “we can do other things, even if we don’t go all the way…” his boyfriend’s voice lowers to a whisper, "I have been thinking about your mouth quite a lot" he mumbles,pressing his thumb to sap's lower lip.

He can’t help the little needy sound that escapes his throat at that, mind suddenly filled with ideas that send a wave of heat through him. “Oh damn,” he breathes out, almost in a choked up nervous laugh. He ignores the hissed ‘language’ he gets in response, and presses a kiss to Bad’s lips. Bad kisses him back and there’s the rustle of fabric. When he draws back he can see his boyfriend has his hand down his sweatpants, slowly jerking himself off. “I can help Bad?” Oh he’s hard again, he wants to touch. "Do you want to put it in, like now? I'm down for it, if you want" he asks, coyly, eyes glued to the movement of his boyfriend's hand

Bad gasps out an adorable little laugh that turns into a moan, “nnn-ope, I want you to watch me Sapnap, and we can try to go further tomorrow alright? I can get things  _ nnh _ .. ready then.” He leans back against the pillows and arches a little, eyes never leaving Sapnap’s flustered face as his hand moves, faster and faster.

Sapnap is panting along with him by the time he finally cums, and he snuggles into his boyfriend’s side, petting his back as his breathing calms and he stops shaking. All he can think, rather sappily, is God he loves this man, especially when Bad yawns and accidentally dislodges his glasses, leaving them askew. Adorable. He can’t help adjusting them for him and pressing a quick smooch to his lips.

xxxxx

Sapnap swallows as he stands in front of the bathroom mirror in nothing but his boxers. He runs a hand through his hair, regarding himself with a critical eye. He feels cleaner than he ever has before, he blushes.. _ inside  _ as well as out. And internally he’s feeling such a mixture of emotion; excitement, anticipation, nervousness and a little worry. 

He twists a little, to and fro, assessing himself. He’s a little broad, there’s a little muscle from the basketball and other sports he plays but not enough for anything defined, and he has a trail of dark hair from his chest to his waist. His thighs and legs are especially hairy. Usually he’d barely notice, the only hair he truly takes pride in is his facial hair, and sometimes he attempts to style the hair on his head even if it sometimes ends up an unruly mess. But his body hair has never been an issue. 

Well, until today. Sapnap sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He’d been thinking about how he honestly knew fuck all about sex between two guys. Sure everyone thinks they know what it\\\ entails but he’d never really looked… so he’d made the effort that morning while Bad was out sorting something at the bank. And now he couldn’t help feeling self conscious. There were specific types that people seemed into, not that different from the way you could search specific categories for ladies. 

He peers at himself again. He’s not a tall muscled hunk or a hairless twink, he’s just a guy. What if Bad was disappointed in the fact he wasn’t pretty? His stomach twisted painfully for a moment before he took a deep breath, he was being ridiculous. Bad was very open in how much he was attracted to him, his boyfriend somehow managed to find every inch of him handsome and cute and would comment on it regularly. He was good at flustering him.

Sapnap took a deep breath, he could do this, he was going to do this! Bad was the sweetest, most understanding boyfriend one could ask for, he was kind and gentle and attentive to a fault and Sapnap knew without a doubt Bad would stop if he needed to. He took one last look at his reflection and exhaled through his nose. He was still a little nervous but the excitement far outweighed his nerves.

He finds Bad in his bedroom, back turned to him. Sapnap notices a decent-sized bottle on the bedside table and when he reads the label he can’t help the uncontrollable giggles he gets. Bad, who’s stipping off his shirt, turns to see what he’s laughing at and rolls his eyes. “Seriously Sapnap?” 

“Ana- _ Anal _ yse  _ me _ , I can’t-!” he doubles over, wheezing and red-faced. He hears Bad let out a sigh and then his boyfriend chuckles a little. Sapnap lets out a final breathy wheeze and straightens to find Bad grinning.

“Oh trust me, I will.” Bad pats the bed and raises his eyebrows and Sapnap feels his cheeks redden. He gulps before giving a lopsided grin in return. He feels nervous and excited and damn... Bad shouldn’t be able to fluster him this easily.

Sapnap sits down on the bed with an embarrassed breathy chuckle, feeling naked in just his boxers. He’s not expecting the hands that press to his shoulders and push him down onto his back and he can’t help the little gasp as Bad straddles him. His boyfriend is eyeing him hungrily from behind his glasses, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

He can’t help the little needy noise he makes when Bad kisses him, still pressing him down for a minute before his hands start to wander. He breaks the kiss, breath already rough to murmur “you can touch me Pandas,” before kissing him again.

Sapnap reaches up to tug him down, deepening the kiss and moaning into his mouth as Bad grinds down into him. His self-conscious fears ebb away as Bad’s hands explore his body, as though he wants to map him out and find every spot that makes him weak. He’s already discovered most of them though and he takes advantage of his sensitive thighs, gripping them as he grinds against him. Sapnap can’t help the deep groan he lets out, arching up.

His own hands sneak to grab Bad’s ass, squeezing a little. God he’d been joking that one time but Bad really did have cake. A very cute bubble butt that was wonderful to grope. And it had the added bonus of making him moan into his mouth. Bad breaks the kiss, breathing hard and he leans down to suck hard at Sapnap’s neck. Sapnap gasps and bucks a little, eyes rolling back at the feeling.

He’s disappointed when Bad pulls back again, kneeling up just enough to distance them. He’s watching him, eyes dark with want and bottom lip between his teeth. “Oh Pandas you look so good right now, you don’t even know…” He meets his eyes, his glasses fogged just a little and the look is almost feral, and it makes Sapnap’s cock twitch, “And you’re all  _ mine _ .” Then he gives a little breathy laugh, flushing as though from his own candidness. “Okay Sapnap, no worries if you want to back out, but I was thinking we could try to go a little further now?”

Sapnap gulps, his nerves springing up again (and to his internal embarrassment, his ass clenches reflexively). “Uh, only this once yeah?” his voice cracks and he laughs awkwardly, raking his fingers through his hair. “It’s not going to hurt though right?”

Bad gently takes hold of his hand and interlaces their fingers and it makes him melt a little. “It might feel just a bit weird having something in there at first because you’re not used to it? But we can go very very slowly and use lots of lube and that will make sure it doesn’t hurt.” His boyfriend gives him a bashful look and he presses his free palm over the bulge in Sapnap’s boxers, rubbing firmly and making him gasp, “and Pandas, I have practiced on myself, _quite_ _a lot_.”

Sapnap lets out a breathy wheeze at that, but he’s blushing. The image of Bad moaning and fingering himself is making him throb desperately. He grins and slides his hands down to start shoving his boxer shorts off, “I trust you… my muffin-top.”

“Hey!- oh that’s actually pretty clever Sippycup,” Bad snorts out an adorable little laugh and presses a feather-light kiss to his lips before pulling back to help him with his shorts. “You’re so cute, you know that?” Sapnap is about to respond to that, spreading his thighs a tad wider now that his boxers are on the floor when his boyfriend pauses with an absolutely devilish grin, bending a little to press a tiny kiss to the tip of his cock, keeping his lips pressed there are he whisper, “especially here.”

He can’t help the full-body shiver at that or the little whine in the back of his throat. “Fu-fudge me.”

Bad huffs out a tiny laugh and presses another kiss, a deeper one this time, “very good… let’s see how long you can last without cursing, hm?” He reaches out and grabs the lube from the bedside table. Sapnap doesn’t get much time to feel anxious though, because Bad leaves the bottle on the bed and presses his thighs up towards his chest. “Can you hold these for me baby?”

Sapnap grips the back of his thighs, almost-painfully aware of how exposed he is. He can’t help another gulp as his boyfriend removes the lube’s lid. Bad’s voice is soothing and soft, “try and relax, I’ll take good care of you.” He tries not to tense up as Bad slicks his fingers and gently strokes over his entrance, not pressing just rolling in circular motions. He can feel his hole twitching and he can’t stop himself blushing and looking away in mortification. He feels just the tip of his boyfriend’s finger pressing very gently in and gasps.

“You’re doing so good for me Sapnap…” Bad’s voice is breathy, and Sapnap groans when he takes him in his mouth fully. The delicious sensation as his boyfriend bobs his head is a welcome distraction, making him arch and moan. And it almost distracts him completely as a slick finger is eased deeper into him, so gently. It feels… odd. Not painful, just kind of weird and a little intrusive.

Bad swirls his tongue, fucking his finger in and out, and Sapnap feels himself twitch around it. The finger curls up a little inside him and it takes him a moment to register what exactly he’s feeling. It starts with a tingle and then as Bad bobs his head again Sapnap gasps, Bad’s finger is pressing into something inside and it feels  _ good _ . It sends a pleasurable jolt through him every time Bad thrusts his finger and Sapnap feels his eyes start to roll back when there’s a stretch, Bad pressing a second finger in.

It’s a stretch, but when he curls them it feels so good too. Even when Bad scissors them and it aches a little, Sapnap can’t find it in himself to care. His cock is twitching, Bad moaning a little around him as he sucks and he groans low in this throat as those fingers fuck into him harder. It feels like he’s getting close, it's so intense. “Bad, Bad  _ yeah _ -!”

Bad pulls back, slipping his fingers out, and Sapnap whines at the loss of stimulation. He blinks up at his boyfriend in needy confusion, biting his lip and gripping his thighs hard. “Wha-?”

Bad chuckles and grinds his knuckles gently into his slick hole, making him groan, “so, still want to switch? Want me to stop? I mean I will if you  _ waaant _ ?” His lopsided grin is cocky and rather proud of himself. 

He can't help the desperate whine in his tone, “no! Nnn please Bad, I want it…” He tries to focus, he knows if he curses Bad will stop. “I want your..  _ hnn _ I want you, in me. Please.”

“Oh my, you really want it don’t you?” Bad’s gazing at him hungrily and he can’t help the tiny needy sound that escapes as his boyfriend tugs down his boxers. Bad lubes himself up, and Sapnap feels like he should be nervous, his boyfriend isn’t small… but he just wants to be filled up again, wants to feel Bad hitting that spot inside that was making him see stars just a moment ago.

“You look so handsome,” Bad bites his lip and reaches for the lube again, slicking his fingers once more and he presses them inside. They slip in with ease and Sapnap tries to follow them with his hips, chasing that delicious feeling from before. But Bad pulls them out again and wipes them on the bed sheet, “okay Pandas, if it feels weird or hurts let me know okay? You’re very important to me and I want us both to feel good. Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if it’s not good?”

Sapnap nods, breathing roughly, “yeah, please just, put it in me Bad?” 

Bad grins a little, “I’m impressed, you haven’t cursed… yet.” He rubs the tip of his cock against Sapnap’s hole and groans, “let’s see if you can keep being good.” He presses forwards and Sapnap gasps as he eases inside. It’s a stretch, much deeper than his fingers but he goes slowly, ever so gently, his breaths coming in little pants.

Sapnap lets out a choked moan, shivering under his boyfriend as Bad hilts himself deep inside. It’s almost too much but it doesn’t hurt, it’s just  _ so dee _ p and stretching him wider than he thought he could stretch. Bad pauses for a moment, leaning down to kiss him briefly, a little sloppily, a whine of his own escaping as he pulls back. “ _ Oh Sapnap _ …”

Then Bad thrusts back in and they both groan. Sapnap clings to his legs and bucks up into him with desperate moans and choked gasps as he keeps moving. Bad is panting, face flushed and hair a mess, breathy praise intertwined with little whines and deeper groans. One hand is pressed by Sapnap’s side for balance and the other slides down his stomach. He gasps out Bad’s name when his fingers wrap around his cock.

“Yes, yes, you’re so good, you feel so good Sapna-Sap- _ hnn _ ..” Bad’s sweating, biting his lip as his thrusts start to get a little clumsy. 

Sapnap arches up, feeling the pleasure building. His voice cracks as he blurts out, “Bad I’m gonna-!” His cock is twitching and he’s so, so close. He wants to cum, wants Bad to cum in him, wants to hear those wonderful broken cries Bad is prone to when he cums hard.

Bad doesn’t disappoint, angling his hips so he gets just a little deeper (and damn if that doesn’t make his eyes roll back) and he cries out his name, over and over as he rams his cock in. He’s shaking and pressing as deep as he can as he cums and Sapnap whines as he feels hot slickness filling him. 

Bad nearly collapses on him, still pressed deep as he gasps and shivers. Sapnap arches up, seeking more, needing to cum desperately. His boyfriend, gasping harshly, starts jerking him off faster, rolling his hips just enough to press into that wonderful little place inside him. It only takes a moment longer before he’s cumming, toes curling and vision whiting out, a loud whine escaping. He’s barely aware that he clenches down, only that it draws out an overstimulated gasp from Bad.

Bad pulls out clumsily and then he does collapse, flopping next to him on the bed. Sapnap gasps and unfolds himself with a shaky whimper, aching from having been in that position so long. But it adds to the warmth, that wonderful well-fucked feeling. They’re both shaking and breathing roughly and Sapnap presses into his boyfriend, overwhelmed by the sensation of his afterglow, sweat-slicked skin and how he’s twitching and slick, inside and out. 

Bad seems lost in a similar state, one of his arms reaching out shakily to wrap around him. His free hand is fumbling with his glasses, trying to deposit them on the bedside table but his hand is shaking too much. Sapnap wheezes out a breathless giggle and takes them from him, reaching over to place them carefully on the surface. His whole body feels like jello, warm happy jello. He tugs his boyfriend into a lazy kiss.

Bad kisses back gently, lovingly and strokes his back. “You were so good Sippycup,” he murmurs against his lips, sounding breathy and exhausted. He draws back just a little, letting out a shaky breath. “Nnn we should get cleaned up huh?” He doesn’t sound like he wants to move.

Sapnap reaches out and clings to him, pressing his face into Bad’s neck, his voice is a petulant whine, muffled into his skin. “Noo, ‘m comfy.”

“Pandas! Come on.. we gotta-” Bad’s voice takes on that matter-of-fact tone and then he yawns, still petting his back softly. “Hnn okay, we can lay here a little longer, you lazy muffinhead.” He presses a kiss to the top of Sapnap’s head with a soft little laugh, “I love you.”

Sapnap nuzzles him, cuddling closer, his whole chest filled with warmth, “I love you too, Bad.”

~ End ~


End file.
